Jigoku
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: The GazettE, Reituki. Deux adolescents à problème se font envoyer dans l'armée plutôt qu'en prison. Le pays étant en guerre, ils se retrouvent très vite au front...
1. Chapter 1: Without any futur

**Titre: **Jigoku → A new murderer (un nouveau meurtrier)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki, même si Ruki n'apparaît pas encore dans ce chapitre... patience, patience.

**Genre : **Guerre, Camaraderie, Amour...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic! Au départ, je voulais aussi mettre dans ce chapitre l'histoire de Ruki, mais juste l'histoire de Reita avait beaucoup plus de mot que mes chapitres moyens... autant garder l'histoire de Kiki-sama pour le chapitre 2^^. Bref, une toute nouvelle histoire, qui est bien partie pour être une de mes plus sombres... Ah, j'ai déjà hâte d'écrire la suite...

* * *

><p>C'était un jour comme un autre. Ou du moins, ce jour-là s'annonçait-il semblable à tous les autres que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à ce jour. Lorsque je finis par me réveiller, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je tournai la tête pour voir les chiffres rouges de mon cadran indiqué qu'il était 13h. Tiens, je me suis réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude, aujourd'hui...<p>

Je sortis de ma chambre prendre une douche en vitesse, avant de vite déchanter en me rendant compte que l'eau était froide. Mes vieux avaient encore pas payé l'eau chaude, super... D'ici quelques jours, on devrait nous couper le téléphone et l'électricité, ça va être marrant. Puis on va se faire foutre dehors (encore une fois), avant de finir par retomber sur un appart encore plus minable que celui-là... Il serait temps que je déménage.

Je retournai à ma chambre, enfilé mes pantalons tous déchirés (après tout, je crois pas avoir une seul pair en bonne état), un t-shirt blanc (ou du moins, l'était-il à la base... il devait tourner entre le jaune et le gris, maintenant), passai un rapide coup de brosse dans mes cheveux avant de prendre le temps de bien les coiffer pour avoir l'air cool, et finit mon look du jour avec mon habituel bandeau sur le nez.

Je me rendis en silence jusque dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas réveillé mon père qui dormait dans le corridor (mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?). À ma grande surprise, je vis ma mère assise dans la cuisine, une bouteille de gin devant elle.

-T'es pas à l'école, Aki-chan?

-Non, j'avais pas cours aujourd'hui.

Se rendait-elle seulement compte que j'avais quitter l'école depuis un an déjà? Elle devait bien trouvé louche le fait qu'elle ne recevait plus de téléphone de la part du directeur lui disant que j'avais (encore) fait une connerie... Mais bon, sans doute que l'alcool lui engourdissait trop le cerveaux pour qu'elle pense à des détails dans le genre.

-Tu as encore cet horreur sur le nez?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux pas l'enlever? Ton nez est beau pourtant, il est quand même mien.

-...

-Tu vas où?

-Sais pas.

-Tu manges avant de t'en aller?

-Y'a rien dans le frigo.

-C'est pas vrai, il y a...

-Du gin, du rhum, de la bière, du vin... J'vais m'acheter un bento à l'épicerie du coin.

-Ah... désolé, Aki-chan.

-Passant, t'as pas payer l'eau.

-Désolé...

Je ramassai mon sac et quittai cet appartement puant sans saluer ma mère. J'avais mieux à faire que de rester dans ce trou à perdre mon temps et à me laisser crever comme le faisait mes parents. Je m'appelle Suzuki Akira, et j'ai 17 ans. J'ai lâcher l'école à 16 ans, je suis présentement inemployer... Mes deux parents sont sur le BS, deux alcoolos qui vivent ensemble non pas parce qu'ils s'aiment, mais parce qu'ils ont fait une connerie 17 ans plus tôt et qu'ils ont jugés bon restez ensemble pour voir dépérir comme eux le résultat de leur connerie.

À 17 ans, je croyais en avoir assez vu pour dire que j'ai véritablement vu l'enfer. Ayant grandi avec mes vieux, on ne peut pas dire que je suis devenu un enfant de coeur. Je n'ai pas été choyé par la vie. Outre mon nez absolument affreux (-_-), je n'avais jamais eu de cadeaux, jamais eu de nouveaux vêtements, jamais eu de trucs cool comme tous les gamins rêvent d'avoir. Enfin, je croyais avoir vu l'enfer... Et ben, faut dire que j'allais vite déchanter.

Mon sac sur l'épaule, je traversai rapidement les rues de Tokyo jusqu'à arrivé à une petite épicerie. Je m'achetai de quoi bouffer, puis allai faire un peu de lèche-vitrine. Tiens, y'avait un nouveau jeux de PSP qui avait l'air pas mal. J'entrai me l'acheter, avant de m'empresser de l'essayer, vagabondant dans les rues sans porter attention à autres choses qu'à ses zombies qui m'attaquaient de par et d'autre de mon petit écran.

-Merde, ils m'ont encore eu. Il est vachement dur ce jeux...

-Ou plutôt c'est toi qui es vachement nul à ce jeu, Reita.

Je ne reconnu pas la voix qui m'appelait ainsi par mon surnom. Un autre type d'un gang de rue, sans doute. Ils venaient tous me chercher une fois de temps à autre. Ça venait lassant... Je fermai mon jeu. Anyway, je me sais toujours tuer... faudrait je demande à un pote s'il a pas un moyen de passer cette partie avec que trop de zombie...

-Qu'es-tu m'veux?

-Tu fermes déjà ton jeu? Nul-euh! Moi qui voulais voir la nullité exemplaire de Rei-chan en matière de jeux vidéos.

-Ta gueule. Et personne t'as donné le droit de m'appeler Rei-chan.

-Quoi, ça t'énerve? Rei-chan!

Valait mieux le laisser parler pour rien dire. Ça allait bientôt être l'heure, faudrait que je retourne à la planque. Je tournai le dos au type qui ne cessait de m'appeler ''Rei-chan'' avant de me diriger vers la planque. Je fis pas deux pas que le type me retint par l'épaule.

-Quoi, tu t'en vas déjà, Rei-chan?

-Lâche-moi.

-Pourquoi? Je croyais que les fillettes aimaient bien qu'on leur touche l'épaule...

Je lui enfonçai mon poing dans la tronche. Non mais d'où il sortait son fillette? Je croyais être certain que personne ne connaissait ma véritable orientation jusqu'à maintenant! Je m'étais même forcé pour sortir et coucher avec des filles pour pas qu'on croit que je suis aux mecs... Alors comment il avait pu...

Je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps. L'autre type s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à m'attaquer. Une attaque directe, sans feinte ni rien. J'évitai facilement son coup, et profitai de sa proximité pour contre-attaquer d'un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Je sus que j'avais frappé au bon endroit quand le type tomba au sol, le souffle couper un instant. Mais il se releva vite (il en avait pas encore assez?), mais je le renvoyai en boule sur le sol une autre fois. Cette fois il ne se releva pas. Je m'approchai un peu pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas mort (sait-on jamais!), mais voyant qu'il n'était qu'inconscient (après seulement que 3 coups, le faiblard), je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la planque.

Y'avait déjà deux de mes potes qui étaient-là, attendant que les autres n'arrivent.

-Rei, tu t'es encore battu?

-Bah, pas longtemps. Le type ne s'est pas relevé après que trois coups. Ça paraît tant que ça que je lui ai refilé une raclé?

-T'as du sang sur ton t-shirt.

-Ah, le salaud. C'était mon dernier t-shirt complètement blanc...

-Bah, t'as qu'à aller magasiner. Ah moins que t'es déjà tout flamber le pognon qu'on s'est séparé hier.

-Bah ouais, y'avait un nouveaux jeux, là... D'ailleurs, je suis déjà bloqué. Vous pourriez pas me refiler un coup de main?

-J'arrive pas à comprendre comment le type le plus fort en combat réel puisse être aussi nul en jeux vidéos.

-Arf, ça doit être qu'une question d'expérience...

Alors que mon pote m'expliquait le moyen de passer cet partie trop dur pour moi (qu'il considérait comme une des plus faciles partie du jeu... j'allais m'amuser le reste du temps...), les autres membres de la gang de rue arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Au total, nous étions 24 jeunes de 15 à 36 ans. On contrôlait une petite partie de ce quartier, dealant de la drogue et faisant notre loi. Chacun avait sa tâche spécifique. Moi, avec mon talent de combat, je devais souvent combattre les autres gang de rue, battre des petits salauds qui nous devaient de l'argent ou d'autres petites tâches dans le genre. Malgré mon jeune âge, j'étais rapidement devenu un des membres influents du gang, probablement parce que même eux avaient peur de me rendre en colère et de se faire battre...

-Ce soir, Reita, ta job sera d'accompagner notre dernière recrue. Vous deux irez au spot A, c'est là où nous avons le plus de clients habituels. Rei, je compte sur toi pour superviser les choses.

-Pas de troubles, boss.

Je donnai deux tapes dans le dos au nouveaux, un mec de 16 ans qui tremblaient de peur à l'idée de devoir passer l'après-midi, puis la soirée et une partie de la nuit avec moi. C'est pas comme-ci j'allais le mordre, quand même... Surtout que les jobs de surveillance, c'est surtout aider les nouveaux à réagir lorsque le client a pas assez d'argent et qu'il en veut plus, ou des situations dans le genre... Bref.

Nous nous installâmes au spot A. Le spot A était un rassemblement de petit restaurant et de bar . Il nous suffisait de flâner dans le coin et les clients viendraient naturellement à nous. Après tout, les clients me connaissaient bien et me reconnaissais facilement. Faut croire que j'étais pas manquable avec mon bandeau sur le nez.

L'après-midi et le début de soirée se passa sans trop de problème, sauf quelques accrochages avec quelques clients. Le nouveau se débrouillait pas mal, fallait l'avouer. Mais tout dégénéra plus tard dans la soirée.

-Refile-moi ma dose, vieux.

-L'argent d'abord, la dose ensuite.

-Eh, tu ris pas, le mec. Prend sa relaxe. Voilà mon argent.

-C'est pas assez. Tu crois qu'elle vaut que 300Yens, ta dose?

-J'ai pas plus que ça.

-Alors pas de dose.

L'échange était un échange ordinaire. Moi je restais derrière, observant la scène, fumant nonchalamment ma clope en profitant du ''spectacle''. Mais le client était persistent, et il s'en venait dangereux. Il poussa violemment le nouveau. Assez pour que je me prépare à réagir. Le nouveau réagit bien toutefois, garda son calme tout en demandant au client de faire de même. Mais quand ce dernier sorti un couteau de ses poches, je jetai ma cigarette au sol avant de m'interposai entre le client et le nouveau. 

-Qu'es-tu m'veux!

-Ranges ton couteau. C'est dangereux.

-Je sais bien que c'est dangereux! C'est pour vous couper, toi et ton petit pote, pour qu'ensuite je puisse avoir toutes les doses que je veux!

Il me sauta littéralement dessus. Je ne sais plus trop en détail ce qui s'est passé par la suite, puisque mon cerveau à virer et au blanc pour me permettre de me concentrer uniquement sur le combat. Tout ce que je pouvais sentir à ce moment-là, c'était nos respirations sifflantes en harmonie avec le battement de nos coeurs. La lutte fut pénible, et à plusieurs reprises je ne pus éviter totalement la lame qui entailla la chair de mes bras, de mon ventre, de ma joue. Puis mon adversaire perdit pied. Il tomba à la renverse et je fus emporté dans sa chute. Lorsque nous atterrîmes sur le sol, un violent coup sur ma poitrine me fit penser un instant que j'étais tombé sur le couteau...

Mais la douleur dans ma poitrine n'était pas celle d'une lame qui transperce la chair, mais plutôt d'un coup qui résonne dans toute la cage thoracique. Je me relevai lentement, pour apercevoir le manche du couteau dépassant de la poitrine de mon adversaire. Alors c'est ça, j'étais tombé sur le manche... J'avais eu de la chance...

De la chance? Non. Mon adversaire se vidait de son sang. Je regardai autour de moi; il n'y avait personne. Même le nouveaux était parti à la course Dieu sait où. Bien vite, l'autre cessa de respirer, et son coeur cessa de battre. Le mien battait très vite. J'avais tué un homme, merde! J'avais tué quelqu'un pour la première fois de ma vie! La seule idée me donna la nausée, et je dus me pencher pour gerber mon souper. Fallait que je m'enfuit, que je parte loin d'ici, qu'on ne me retrouve pas... Mais mes jambes étaient molles, je n'avais plus de force. Ma vue se brouillait, peut-être parce que j'avais moi aussi perdu beaucoup de sang...

Des lumières me forcèrent à garder les yeux ouverts. Bleus, rouges, et encore bleus... La police. Ils vérifièrent rapidement l'état du cadavre avant de s'approcher de moi, une main sur leur pistolet.

-Eh, gamin, ça va?

-Non... j'crois que j'vais encore vomir...

-Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ici? Tu es blessé?

-Oui... pour les deux...

-Qui as-tué cet homme?

-Moi...

Ils se regardèrent, avant de reporter leur attention sur moi, encore plus sur leur garde.

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, j'vous jure... Il avait pas l'argent pour payer sa dose, alors je voulais pas lui vendre. Il a sorti un couteau et on s'est battu. Puis il est tomber et la lame s'est enfoncé par accident...

-Mouais, on verra ce que dira l'enquête, gamin. Pour l'instant, tu vas nous suivre à l'hôpital, puis au poste de police. Comment tu t'appelles?

Trop tard pour eux, j'avais plus la force de répondre. Je perdis connaissance avant de pouvoir leur dire mon nom...

On me garda une nuit à l'hosto, puis on m'envoya dans un centre de détention pour jeunes en attendant mon procès. Je ne revis pas ma mère ni mon père, probablement parce qu'ils n'ont pas jugés important de venir me voir. Après tout, ils étaient enfin débarrassé d'un problème. Enfin, de toute façon, j'étais très occupé avec l'enquête, les interrogatoires, le procès... et au travers de ça tous les travaux et activités qu'ils nous faisaient faire au centre de détention... Dans l'espoir de nous redresser afin qu'on devienne de bon citoyens japonais... tu parles d'une connerie.

Finalement, mon procès se termina, et vint le jour de mon verdict. Je ne m'attendais pas à être acquitté. Après tout, j'avais tuer un homme, j'étais membre de gang de rue et je dealais de la drogue par moment... Mais bon, j'allais peut-être en avoir pour quelques années dans un centre de redressement...

-Voici donc le verdict du jury, le dénommé Suzuki Akira est reconnu coupable d'homicide involontaire, de possession de drogue, de possession de drogue en vue d'en faire de la revente...

Eh, c'est quoi cette blague. J'avais même pas de stock sur moi! C'est l'autre con qui avait tout! Moi je faisais que surveiller... M'arf, j'crois bien par contre que l'homicide involontaire, je l'avais mérité...

-...L'accusé est donc condamné à...

Condamné, condamné... Ils en avaient, de ses mots...

Le policier derrière moi me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, me faisant signe de le suivre. Attendez, j'avais pas compris... J'étais condamné à quoi? J'avais même pas entendu ma sentence! Bon, d'accord, j'écoutais pas... Mais vous pouvez pas me laisser ignorant comme ça? J'étais condamnés à quoi?

Le policier m'emmena dans une cellule et me libéra de mes menottes rendus là. Il referma la porte derrière moi sans rien me dire. Très vite, le silence s'installa. Merde, mais j'étais condamné à quoi, moi!

Alors voilà, sympa, la petite histoire de Reita, non? Pauvre petit chou qui a tué quelqu'un simplement en se défendant... Avoir été juge, je l'aurais acquitté... Y fait tellement pitié avec ses parents alcoolos qui s'occupe pas de lui! Mais attendez de voir l'histoire de Kiki-sama...


	2. Chapter 2: The Young Hacker

**Titre: **Jigoku → The young Hacker (le jeune pirate informatique)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Avec peut-être un futur AoixRuwa? À voir...

**Genre : **Amour, Amitié, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Au départ, je ne comptais pas mettre les trois autres dans cette fic et faire seulement un bon Reituki tout mignon. Mais en écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis dit que ce serait bizarre s'ils étaient que deux dans le camion, ou que deux dans leur équipe dans l'armée... Vaudrait mieux qu'ils soient plus... Donc rajouter les trois autres (mais qui ne resteront sans doute pas longtemps...). Enfin, une fois les trois autres ajouter, restaient à savoir... ce qu'ils avaient fait pour ce retrouver en prison! J'avoue qu'à ce sujet, je me suis amusé (sauf pour Kai...c'est fou ce que ce type ne m'inspire absolument pas -_-)

Je passai deux jours dans ma petite cellule, deux jours pendant lesquels personnes n'osa m'adresser la parole, si bien que je ne connaissais toujours pas ma sentence. C'était... vraiment trop injuste. Me semble que j'avais le droit de savoir si on me donnait la peine de mort, non? Quoiqu'ils iraient pas jusqu'à tuer un mineur qui a été reconnu coupable de meurtre... n'est-ce pas? Ils allaient pas me tuer, hein?

Après deux jours de cet attente interminable, on me fit enfin sortir de ma cellule pour autre chose qu'avoir accès aux douches. Au contraire, on m'entraîna en direction de la sortie de la prison! On me fit passer les portes, et là, à l'air libre, on m'enleva les menottes! C'était que trop louche... Ils étaient littéralement en train de me libérer... Alors quoi, ils allaient m'utiliser comme cobayes pour des expériences machiavéliques? Je ferais vraiment un mauvais cobaye...

Deux policiers me firent entrer à l'arrière d'un gros camion. Là, on m'assit à côté de ce que je pris d'abord pour une petite gamine. La petite boule blonde était tout recroquevillé dans son coin, tremblante comme une feuille. Pauvre petite, elle semblait avoir si peur. Quoique moi aussi, j'étais effrayé, et j'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait nous arriver... Outre la petite boule blonde, il y avait un espèce de grand type aux longs cheveux noirs, l'air un peu effrayant, un autre un peu plus petit avec un grand sourire maternel et enfin un autre snob qui essayait d'enlever la poussière sur ses vêtements, tout en gardant une pause un peu féminine. On nous laissèrent seuls tous les cinq à l'arrière du camion. Celui-ci démarra enfin, nous emmenant... Dieu sait où.

-Eh, dites les gars, vous savez où ce camion nous emmène?

-Tu veux dire que tu sais pas dans quoi t'es embarqué? Le pauvre...

C'était le type avec le sourire maternel qui m'avait répondit. C'était un peu le seul qui semblait vouloir jaser... Les trois autres étaient complètement enfermé dans leur monde.

-J'ai pas écouté ma sentence, alors...

-L'armée, mon gars.

-Quoi?

-T'as bien entendu. L'armée. Il nous libère de prison à condition qu'on entre dans l'armée pour les 25 prochaines années. Impossible d'y réchapper.

L'armée... Merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais foutre à l'armée? En plein quand on est en guerre à la fois contre les États-Unis et la Russie, et avec la menace du conflit des deux Corées qui risque d'empirer et d'engager le Japon dans sa guerre... Ils doivent manquer de nouveaux soldats, ça doit être pour ça qu'ils libéraient des jeunes délinquants pour les engager dans l'armée...

-Ah, c'est horrible. Mes ongles vont devenir tout sales dans l'armée...

Ça, c'était le snob. Il se prenait pour une fille ou quoi?

-Ta gueule, fillette. Tu m'emmerdes déjà.

Et l'effrayant aux cheveux longs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être condamner? (Autant continuer la discussion et apprendre à mieux les connaître...)

-On ferait pas mieux de se présenter, avant? Moi c'est Kai. Je suis orphelin et j'avais un petit frère et une petite soeur à m'occuper. Mes parents n'ont pas laissé assez d'argent pour qu'on puisse être placé dans un orphelinat, alors je devais voler de la nourriture pour les deux autres. Ils ont finis par m'arrêter, c'est stupide...

-T'as juste voler? Mais c'est rien! Moi, c'est Uruha. Je travaillais honnêtement comme danseuse dans un bar de travesties, en mentant sur mon âge. Mais une de mes collègues, une vrai bitch, m'a cherché et on en a fini aux coups. Elle m'a poursuivit pour lui avoir causer des blessures, la salope!

Eh ben, tous les deux n'avaient pas vraiment eu de chance... Alors qu'ils essayaient d'être honnête... Cette société est tellement mal faite. Je me tourner vers le ténébreux.

-Et toi?

-Aoi. J'étais proxénète. Mais apparemment mon commerce était illégale...

… Devais-je faire un commentaire là-dessus?

-Illégale? J'espère bien! On a pas idée d'utiliser les filles, comme ça?

-Justement, poupée, ça te dirait pas d'être ma nouvelle fille? Je suis sûr que je pourrais rapporter gros en te vendant sur la base militaire...

-Hiii! Kaichounet, protège-moi de ce monstre!

Le pauvre orphelin, coincé entre les deux extrêmes, semblaient pas tout à fait a l'aise. Il me regarda comme-ci j'allais pouvoir l'aider à s'en sortir.

-Il ne reste plus que toi et l'autre rouler en boule, là.

-Moi... euh... On m'appelle Reita. J'ai été jugé coupable d'homicide involontaire.

Le silence se fit à l'arrière du camion. Je sentis à côté de moi la petite chose en boule tremblé davantage. Fallait que je m'explique, sinon ils allaient vraiment penser que j'étais un meurtrier...

-J'ai pas fait exprès de tuer ce type! Il avait pas l'argent pour payer sa drogue alors il a sauter sur le dealer avec un couteau. J'ai intervenu pour éviter qu'il y ai des accidents et au final, ça s'est mal fini et il est mort. J'ai beau avoir tenté de plaider l'autodéfense, ils ont rien voulu savoir...

-Ils ont rien voulu savoir parce qu'un homme qui en as déjà tué un autre peut être utile sur le champ de bataille.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Aoi?

-Tu crois vraiment que tu serais capable de tuer quelqu'un froidement pour sauver ta propre vie, poupée? Lui l'as déjà fait, il a prouver qu'il en était capable et qu'il serait efficace sur le champ de bataille. Ils n'allaient donc pas le laisser repartir en liberté...

Ils continuèrent à argumenter un moment et je perdis l'intérêt d'écouter leur conversation. Mon attention se porta sur la petite boule qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis le début. Au début, j'avais cru que c'était une fille. Avec ses cheveux blonds, sa petite taille et tout... mais ils allaient quand même pas envoyer même les filles à l'armée? Quoique s'ils y envoyaient les travestis, pourquoi pas les vrais filles, hein...

-Eh, petite chose, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure...

-Chut, je me concentre!

Eh? Se concentre? Sur quoi? À cause de ses genoux relevés devant lui, je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir son visage, ni ce que faisait cette petite boule. J'avais cru que c'était une fillette effrayée... Mais la voix qui avait sorti de ce petit corps, trop masculine pour appartenir à une fillette, n'avait semblé ni effrayée, ni terrorisée, ni rien... Juste... concentrer...

-Ah, voilà! Victoire!

La petite boule se releva d'un bond, tout sourire, tenant dans ses petites mains ce qui me semblait être un micro-ordinateur.

-J'ai réussi à pénétrer dans le système informatique du gouvernement du Japon, et de là jusque dans les dossiers secrets du ministère de la Défense. Voilà, Opération Délinquance... Utiliser les délinquants et supposés délinquants... afin d'aider le pays... blablabla... les envoyer dans l'armée... disciplines... futurs citoyens... Ah, ça c'est plus intéressant: Les délinquants devenus nouveaux soldats seront surtout utiliser dans les missions suicides ou jugées trop dangereuse, afin de réduire les pertes de nos valeureux soldats...

-Ah, sympathique. Comme ça, on va être des kamikazes pour se sacrifier pour notre soi-disant pays!

-Ah, mais c'est écrit plus loin que si les 25 se terminent et qu'on est encore en vie, on seras vraiment libéré et considéré comme des héros...

-Tu parles, 25 ans à lutter pour ta survie. Tu crois vraiment vivre assez vieux pour être nommé héros?

Et voilà le proxénète et le travestie repartit dans une longue discussion, le minable voleur coincé entre les deux essayant de les arrêter. La petite boule (j'avais pas encore d'autres noms à lui donner) revint s'assoir à côté de moi.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, Reita. Le dealer que t'a ainsi sauver était un ami de mon frère, il est venu tout nous raconter à la maison. Il te remercie pour ce que t'as fait.

-Bah, c'est rien. C'était mon rôle que d'empêcher que ce genre de chose n'arrive...

-Il s'en est voulu après de s'être enfui. Il nous as dit, à moi et mon frère, que dans votre gang tout le monde était triste pour toi, que tu étais un gars qui auraient aimé vivre comme quelqu'un d'honnête mais qui avait juste pas eu de chance... Ah, au fait, moi c'est Ruki. Je connais beaucoup de chose sur toi mais tu ne dois rien connaître de moi, hein? Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai besoin de tout raconter à quelqu'un... J'ai... À par mon frère, personne ne sait rien de moi, j'ai besoin de parler...

-Je comprends. Vas-y, je t'écoute...

Il me sourit, d'un magnifique sourire angélique. Angélique, c'était le cas. Cette petite boule devait être un ange... Il s'accota contre le mur du camion et commença à parler.

«Je n'ai... pas non plus eu de la chance, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge. J'ai toujours été petit et frêle, du coup je me suis souvent retrouver à l'hôpital, parfois pour des séjours un peu plus long. Membres cassés, ecchymoses, contusions... Les infirmières me connaissaient bien, j'étais un habitué de l'hôpital. Elles me soignaient toujours de leur mieux pour me permettre de rentrer le plus vite possible à la maison. Mais la vérité est que je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi...

C'était pas vrai que je trébuchais tout le temps et que je me blessais ainsi. C'était pas vrai que je déboulais parfois les marches sans faire exprès. En vérité... C'était mes parents qui me poussaient pour que je tombe, mon père qui me poussait en bas des marches et ma mère qui me frappait pour n'importe quelles raisons. Mais tout ça, les blessures, les coups, je pouvais les tolérer. Après tout, j'avais mon bien-aimé grand-frère avec moi qui me réconfortait, il soignait mes blessures quand elles n'étaient pas trop grave et me serrait fort contre lui quand j'avais trop peur.

En grandissant, j'appris à éviter mes parents et les coups le plus possible. Le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé était de m'enfermer dans la chambre que je partageais avec mon frère. Tant que je restais dans cette pièce, je limitais au maximum mes blessures. Même s'il arrivait parfois que mes parents montent se servir de moi comme d'un punching bag quand la journée s'était mal passé au boulot, où quand ils étaient de mauvaises humeur.»

Le petit Ruki se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, frissonnant probablement face aux mauvais souvenirs. Malheureusement, les martyrs dans son genre sont encore trop nombreux de nos jours... Dans un sens, il avait de la chance d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici. Mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas tout, que ce pauvre petit avait déjà vécu pire... Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir la vérité, mais je n'avais pas la force de l'arrêter.

«Enfermé pendant des heures et des heures dans cette chambre, je n'avais pas vraiment grand chose d'autres à faire que de parcourir le web. Je perdis mon temps sur des forums, sur des jeux en lignes, des sites de tchat... Je me tenais loin des réseaux sociaux, par contre. Je n'avais pas d'autres amis que les infirmières, et même à l'école j'étais du genre timide à me tenir tranquillement dans mon coin en priant pour ne pas devenir la cible de quelques mauvais garçon. Enfin bon, je me suis vite fatigué de tout ce qu'on peut faire de légal sur le web, alors j'ai vite tourné du côté de l'illégale.

J'ai commencé par pirater de la musique, des films, des animes... Bref, de quoi passer le temps. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêter là. Au fil des années, je développai mes talents de hacker jusqu'à pouvoir entrer sur n'importe quel site, n'importe quel ordinateur. C'était tellement une sensation incroyable que de pouvoir briser tous les codes de sécurité et de pouvoir entrer sur un site web secret, comme j'ai fait tout à l'heure en hackant les ordinateurs du ministère de la Défense. Bref avec ça... j'avais l'impression de devenir quelqu'un, moi qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un punching bag...»

Avoir l'impression de devenir quelqu'un... Je comprenais bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Moi aussi, quand je me battais, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'être vivant et d'exister. C'était une sensation à la fois sublime et effrayante, que je craignais autant que je recherchais. Cette sensation d'être vivant...

«Bien sûr, cette nouvelle confiance en moi apparut dans mon comportement. Mes parent virent le changement dans ma posture, dans mes paroles... Si n'importe qui en aurait été heureux, mes parents le virent comme une insulte et les coups recommencèrent à pleuvoir davantage. Mais ça ne me dérangeait plus, puisque maintenant j'étais quelqu'un...

Pour briser cette nouvelle confiance en moi, ils durent chercher une autre façon... Je me souviendrai toujours de cette affreuse nuit où mon père entra dans notre chambre alors que nous dormions. Il me réveilla brutalement et me traîna par les cheveux jusque dans le salon, où ma mère attendait avec une caméra. Mon père m'arracha violemment mon pyjama et là...

…

Puis ils me laissèrent là tous les deux, comme satisfait d'avoir pu élever leur enfant comme du monde, avant de monter se coucher. Je restai étendu sur le sol du salon, tremblant et en sueur, une bonne partie de la nuit. Le sol était froid, mais en moi un feu brûlait... Mais j'avais mal, tellement mal, que je me demandais si j'allais être capable de bouger. Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et je montai péniblement les marches qui menaient au deuxième, puis je me tirai jusqu'au lit où dormait mon frère paisiblement. Je me couchai à côté de lui, ce qui le réveilla. Il s'inquiéta en voyant mes larmes et finit par comprendre sans que j'ai rien à lui dire. C'est lui qui décida que nous ne devrions pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison, pour ma propre sécurité. Il remplit une valise de nos quelques affaires, puis m'aida à descendre les marches et à tituber jusque chez son ami.

Nous quittèrent tous deux l'école à ce moment-là. Mon frère commença à travailler à temps plein pour nous ramasser assez d'argent pour vivre. Moi je craignais de sortir, alors je restais enfermé à l'intérieur , récupérant lentement de mes blessures émotionnelles et physiques. Nous vécurent comme ça pendant un an... Après un an, j'avais repris plus d'aplomb. Je m'étais trouvé une job à temps partiel, dans une petite boutique. Nous vivions plutôt bien, et heureux... Mais mon frère mit sa blonde enceinte sans le faire exprès, et ils décidèrent de garder le bébé. L'argent qu'on avait ne suffisait plus, alors j'ai commencer à hacker les sites internet des banques, des sites d'achat en ligne, de carte de crédit... dans le but de faire des virements sur mon compte. Ça a bien marché un temps... Puis j'ai fini par me faire attraper et voilà comment je suis arriver ici.»

Il termina avec un grand sourire. Merde, comment ce type pouvait-il seulement encore sourire? Je croyais avoir été malchanceux dans ma vie mais... je crois bien que quand on pense avoir touché le fond, on trouve toujours quelqu'un de pire que soit. Je regardai un instant ce petit bout d'homme et je le pris dans mes bras. Je le serrai fort, pas trop toutefois pour ne pas lui faire mal...

-Euh... Reita?

-À partir de maintenant, je vais te protéger. Je t'en fais la promesse. Tu passeras au travers des 25 ans et ensuite tu pourras vivre heureux.

-Euh...

-Ah, c'est chou, il y a déjà des couples qui se forment! C'est tellement romantique!

-Avoue que tu préfèrerais être à la place de Ruki, poupée.

-Non, Rei-kun n'est pas mon genre. Je préfère les beaux sombres...

-Tiens, ça ressemble vaguement à quelqu'un...

-Kai, ne sous-entend rien! J'aimerais bien l'utiliser comme marchandise, moi-même je n'y toucherais pas!

-Ah! Tant mieux! Parce que même si t'es mon genre, je voudrais pas de toi non plus...

-Reita, dégage, j'aime pas qu'on me touche comme ça!

La petite boule me repoussa violemment. Absorbé par une des disputes habituels des deux autres, j'avais oublier que je serrais encore contre moi le petit hacker. Il me tournait maintenant le dos, l'air boudeur. J'étais peut-être aller un peu trop loin... Mais bon, j'avoue qu'il me plaisait, ce petit. Il était tout à fait mon genre. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'aille lentement, sinon il m'en voudrait à mort... Surtout que je crois pas qu'il est vraiment envie de revivre l'expérience qu'il avait eu avec son père...

-Rei...kun?

-Hm?

-Merci.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose, mais le camion s'arrêta et la porte de derrière s'ouvrit, nous aveuglant de soleil. Un militaire entra dans le camion et nous dévisagea comme-ci nous n'étions que de la merde. Il prit un paquet de feuille et commença à nous appeler.

-Kouyou Takeshima.

-Présente.

-Shiroyama Yuu.

-Oui.

-Yukata Uke.

-Présent monsieur.

-Matsumoto Takanori.

-Euh... présent.

-Suzuki Akira.

-Yep.

-Tous les cinq, vous serez jumelés ensemble dans la même équipe. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus cinq personnes, mais une seule, une entité qui doit bouger ensemble, penser ensemble et agir ensemble. Vous logerez dans la même tente, mangerez vos repas ensemble, irez aux chiottes ensembles, vous entraînerez ensemble. Si l'un des cinq vous retarde, vous restez avec lui, suivez son rythme et l'encourager pour qu'il prenne un rythme normal. Si l'un des cinq est plus rapide, il devra ralentir pour rester en tout temps avec ces camarades. À partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes qu'une personne, vous serez appelé l'équipe G, de la section VK du peloton JR. Des questions?

-Aurais-je au moins le droit à un rideau pour me changer ou devrais-je me changer devant eux?

Le militaire jeta un regard noir à Uruha. Ce dernier compris qu'il n'aurait probablement pas droit à un traitement de faveur...

-Je vous laisse donc entre les mains du Caporal Chef qui vous mènera a Quartier maître où vous recevrez votre équipement. Un travestie, un voleur, un proxénète, un hacker et un meurtrier... Je me demande bien combien de temps vous allez pouvoir survivre ici. Bienvenue dans l'armée Japonaise, soldats.

Donc voilà la petite histoire de Ruki, et en gros ce que les autres ont fait pour en arriver-là. Comme je les considère pas comme important, je dévoilerai sans doute pas plus leur passé... De toute façon, c'est pas eux qui nous intéresse, mais le Reituki, hein? Et tant qu'à faire un Reituki, autant faire ça compliqué...

Petite note, Avez-vous remarqué les lettres utilisez pour les noms de pelotons, sections et équipe? C'est pas subtil, je sais... Quand même, je vais vous laisser deviner sur d'où j'ai sorti ses lettres XD Ce genre de lettre pas subtiles va revenir souvent, je vous l'assure XD

Autre petite note, je n'ai été que dans l'armée canadienne, alors je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne dans les autres armées... Donc si vous voyez des détails qui cloche dans le fonctionnement de l'armée de ma fic, sachez que c'est basé sur mon expérience à l'armée canadienne^^'


	3. Chapter 3: First day

**Titre: **Jigoku → First day (premier jour)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Et un brin de AoixRuwa

**Genre : **Amour, Amitié, déchirement...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Alors voici un chapitre franchement... plus plate que ce que j'avais prévu. Surtout très technique sur le fonctionnement de l'armée, donc pas franchement intéressant, mais tout de même utile pour bien comprendre le reste de l'histoire (ou du moins, je crois...). Mais je me suis repris avec la fin du chapitre qui commence à être plus intéressante^^

Celui qui nous avait été présenté comme Caporal Chef nous mena vers un rassemblement de tente et de petits bâtiments temporaire identifié sous le nom de QM. Il y avait dans ses tente quelques soldats, mais surtout du matériel en quantité incroyable. Des uniformes, des tentes, des raquettes, des traînés, des gamelles... Je n'aurais même pas pu donner de nom à tout le matériel qui se trouvait ici.

-Voici le quartier maitre, soldats, plus souvent appelé QM. Nous vous remettrons ici votre stock. Vous signerez chaque pièce d'équipement qui vous seras remis. Si vous briser une pièce, on vous l'échange. Si vous perdez une pièce, vous la payer. L'équipement vous est fournis gratuitement, mais il ne vous appartient pas, tâcher de vous en souvenir.

Arrivés à la première tente, on nous donna un gros sac à dos, une grosse boite de plastique et deux autres sacs. Puis vint le long manège de la remise du matériel, essayage des pièces d'équipement pour trouver les bonnes tailles... Ils avaient bien de la difficulté avec le pauvre Ruki, qui semblait être plus petit que les tailles les plus petites... Comme j'étais dans la moyenne, moi je ne posais pas vraiment de problèmes.

Une fois tout notre équipement dans nos boites et sacs, c'était assez dur (et lourd) de transportez tout ça. Ils n'allaient quand même pas nous faire transporter tout ça jusqu'à l'endroit où on allait dormir, non? Ça avait beau être l'armée, ils n'étaient pas cruels avec les nouveaux... non?

-Bien soldats. Vous monterez votre tente parfaitement alignée avec les autres de la section PS.

-Euhm, M'sieur, l'autre avait dit qu'on était dans la section VK.

-Caporal Chef! Je m'appelle pas M'sieur, soldat!

-Désolé...

Kai se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un peu troublé.

-Il s'est trompé. Vous êtes bien l'équipe G, mais de la section PS, peloton JR et compagnie VK. Des questions?

-Caporal Chef?

-Oui, soldat?

-On peut savoir où est le reste de la section... PS, c'est ça?

-Marcher deux kilomètre par là, puis tourner à droite et vous devriez finir par y arriver.

Sur ce il nous quitta sans plus un mot. Deux kilomètre de marche au moins, avec chacun 4 gros bagages, plus notre tente qu'on devait se partager à 5... Encore heureux qu'on avait pas à porter d'Arme en plus... Donc quand on vas avoir nos armes, on vas avoir encore plus de stock que ça? Pitié...

-Non, je veux pas marcher deux kilomètres! C'est déjà trop lourd pour mes petites épaules...

-Princesse, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre chialer tout le long du trajet.

-Je chiale pas!

Aoi avait déjà commencé à marcher. Uruha allait à sa rencontrer, frustré de s'être encore fait traité de princesse. Kai les suivit en silence, probablement encore troublé de s'être fait crier dessus.

-Ça va, Ruki? Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Oh, ça va! Je suis pas un gamin, tu sais? Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Il me bouda légèrement en avançant plus vite, mais échappa ses sacs trois mètres plus loin. Il était vraiment mignon. Je m'empressai de l'aider à mettre ses sacs en équilibre précaire sur sa boite, puis nous commençâmes la longue marche jusqu'à notre poste de campement.

Alors qu'on atteignait enfin l'endroit désirer pour tourner à droite, d'autres soldats s'approchèrent de nous, l'air joyeux.

-Hey, yo! Alors comme ça, vous êtes les nouveaux?

-Ouais...

-On peut vous refiler un coup de main?

Oui bon Dieu! Aidez-nous avec toutes ses valises! J'étais trop fatigué pour véritablement les contés, mais ils semblaient être environ... 8, 9? Ils prirent quelques uns de nos sac et nous guidèrent vers le campement. Un petit blond marcha près de Ruki et moi, alors que les autres marchaient un peu plus en avant.

-Alors, comment vous vous appeler?

-Moi c'est Reita, et lui Ruki.

-Moi c'est Shou. De l'équipe AN. Vous connaissez déjà votre équipe?

-La G, je crois... D'où ils sortent ces noms d'équipes de trucs là, section?

-Aucune idée. On est pas ici depuis longtemps non plus. On est arrivé hier, en vrai, moi et les autres AN. L'équipe K est là depuis un peu plus longtemps. Et ça complète la section PS. Paraît qu'il pourrait y avoir éventuellement une équipe V et une B, mais je suis pas sûr. On nous dit pas grand chose, à part des ordres.

-Ah, d'accord. Et pourquoi vous prenez la peine de nous aider?

-Ils ont dû vous le dire, non? Il faut penser en équipe. D'abord au seine de votre équipe, puis au sein de votre section, peloton, compagnie, unité, et éventuellement toute l'armée japonaise devras penser comme une seule personne. C'est idéaliste comme pensée, mais ça peut te sauver la vie face aux russes ou aux yankees.

Enfin, on atteignit la petite rangée de tente. Il y avait plusieurs rangées de tente, toutes parfaitement aligné. Les autres soldats de la PS nous menèrent jusqu'à leur alignement.

-Le campement contient tous les soldats de la compagnie JR. On a de la chance d'être dans le peloton VK, puisqu'on a moins à marcher. Les autres, peloton sont plus loin. Ça, c'est la ligne de la PS. Vous pouvez vous installer ici.

Ils nous aidèrent à monter la tente et à installer notre équipement de façon ''militaire, uniforme et efficace'', en nous précisant qu'il y aurait une inspection le lendemain et que nous devions être parfait. Ensuite ils nous expliquèrent comment bien porter l'uniforme kaki qui constituerais nos habits de tous les jours à partir de maintenant.

-Hey toi. Vas falloir que t'enlèves le bandeau sur ton nez.

-Non... J'ai pas envie.

-J'imagine que tu peux le garder tant que les supérieurs ont le dos tournés, mais sur les inspections, ils ne permettront jamais que tu sois différent des autres.

-Ridicule. Sans mon bandera, j'ai pas le moral...

-Alors ils te le laisseront sur le champ de bataille. Mais en entraînement, t'y auras jamais droit.

TT Injuste! Tout le monde vas pouvoir se moquer de mon nez, maintenant... Injuste, injuste, injuste. Je consentis tout de même à l'enlever et l'attacher sur mon poignet, en dessous de ma manche pour qu'il ne soit pas visible. Une fois que nous furent tous changer dans cette affreuse tenu, les autres soldats de la section nous emmenèrent à la cantine. La nourriture était frugale, mais c'était tout de même plaisant de pouvoir parler avec du monde autour de la table. J'essayai de parler avec chacun des membres de la section, commençant à créer des liens qui nous seront sans doute utile sur le champ de bataille, quand nos vies seront en jeu.

Nous nous couchèrent tôt se soir là. La journée avait été riche en bouleversement et nous étions tous fatigués. Et puis, les autres nous avaient dit qu'on allait devoir se lever tôt, demain... Et comme de fait, un espèce de gros carillon sonna avant même que le soleil ne soit lever. Encore à moitié endormi, nous enfilâmes nos uniformes et sortirent de la tente en baillant. L'équipe AN vint nous voir en vitesse pour s'assurer qu'on portait nos uniformes correctement (bien lassés, bien boutonner, l'air impeccable et en tout point identique aux autres, quoi...). Puis ils nous indiquèrent où nous poster au ''garde à vous'', une espèce de position trop solide exactement comme si on nous rentrait un bâton dans le derrière et qu'on ne nous autorisait pas à l'enlever...

Les supérieurs passèrent dans les rangs pour vérifier l'état des troupes. Mon cœur battait nerveusement. C'était stressant, tout de même! On finissait par se demander si on avait oublié un léger détail, détails qui seraient bien sûr vus par les supérieurs et qui n'hésiteraient pas à nous le faire remarquer d'un ton assez fort pour que le soldat à l'autre bout de la compagnie puisse entendre notre erreur. Ruki aussi semblait nerveux. Il tremblait comme une feuille à côté de moi. Kai semblait tout à fait normal, alors qu'aoi semblait être sur le point de se rendormir. Et Uruha conversait (pour ne pas dire draguait), le beau caporal chef qui était en train de l'inspecter.

-Soldat Reita.

-Caporal Chef.

-Vous avez un fil qui dépasse, juste là. Il y a un peu de poussière sur votre uniforme, ici. Vos bottes ne sont pas complètement bien astiqué, et vous avez lassé celle de gauche à l'envers.

-C'est tout?

-Comment c'est tout? Position push-up! Faites-moi cinquante pompe et comptez assez fort pour que je puisse vous entendre!

-1...2...3...

-Soldat Ruki.

-Caporal Chef.

-Votre bouton ici n'est pas boutonnée. Vos bottes sont mal cirés et votre chandail n'est pas complètement dans votre pantalon.

-Oui caporal..

-Soldat Reita, je ne vous entends plus.

-**14...15...16...**

50...il était chiant quand même. J'ai pas l'habitude de m'entrainer, moi. Si je sors vivant de ce 25 ans de service, je vais être baraqué à un point tel que les filles ne pourront s'empêcher de me regarder passer sur la plage avec admiration... Mes 50 pompes de faites, je me relevai tout bonnement.

-Soldat Reita.

-Caporal Chef.

-Vous ai-je donné la permission de vous relever?

-Euh... non caporal chef.

-Position push-up. Faites-moi en 25 de plus. Et votre équipe fera de même. Aller l'équipe G, au sol. Et compter plus fort que ça!

-**4...5...6...**

À part ça, l'inspection se termina sans grand incidents. On nous laissa ensuite aller déjeuner, en nous faisant faire un détour de 5 kilomètre pour aller à la cantine. Kilomètres sur lesquelles nous fumes obligés de courir, bien sûr. Uruha se plaignit tout le long du trajet, mais je commençais à m'y habituer. Il se plaignait tout le temps, de toute façon. Au moins, Aoi s'occupait de lui et le frustrait assez pour que la princesse continue de courir dans l'espoir de le rattraper pour le frapper. Kai s'en sortait pas trop mal, mais Ruki peinait et ça se voyait clairement. Un type qui n'était jamais vraiment sorti de chez lui et qui passait son temps devant son ordinateur ne pouvait pas franchement avoir un bon cardio. Il réussit toutefois à franchir les kilomètres et s'effondra, épuiser, sur sa chaise à la cantine. Je lui apportai un grand verre d'eau en plus de son assiette.

-Merci...

-Ça va, tu t'en sors?

-J'vais crever avant même d'arriver au front, c'est sûr...

-Tu vas t'habituer.

-Ç'avait pas l'air de te fatiguer, toi.

-J'ai l'habitude de courir.

Courir pour fuir de trop nombreux adversaires, courir pour fuir la police, ou courir simplement derrière un ballon de foot pour le plaisir... Courir et me battre, c'était les deux seules choses qui faisaient vraiment partie de ma vie, avant... Avant... Il me semblait que ça faisait des années.

Le repas fut rapide, puis les caporaux chefs prirent chacun une équipe et nous furent tous séparer. Moi et les autres de la G furent obligé de suivre un homme à l'air sévère, mais qui semblait diablement compétent.

-Appeler-moi Chef. Je serai votre chef d'équipe et votre principal professeur. Votre formation seras courte puisque dans un mois, vous serez dispatchés au front en soutien aux forces déjà présentes. Vous devrez donc passer vos QMB, QMBT et PP1 en un mois, cours qui se donne habituellement sur 67jours au total. Inutile de vous dire que vous n'aurez pas de congé les fins de semaine et que vous aurez parfois des cours de nuit. Des questions?

-Chef?

-Reita.

-Où on vas?

-À la Voute. Là où sont les armes et munitions. Habituellement vous seriez tous formés pour utiliser chaque arme, mais comme nous manquons de temps vous aurez tous vos spécialité. Ruki, tu es le hackeur, donc tu t'occuperas des communications. Tu n'auras qu'une mitraillette légère semi-automatique. Aoi, tu auras la mitraillette lourde.

-Pourquoi moi? Reita doit être plus fort que moi.

-Il doit être plus fort en corps à corps. La mitraillette lourde reste derrière. Reita aura un semi-automatique tout à fait ordinaire, plus un lance-grenade, pour être en avant-poste. Uruha sera le sniper. Et Kai aurait une simple semi-automatique, sans lance-grenade. Comme c'est le moins lourd, il servira à la fois de messager et apportera le surplus de munition.

La Voute était effectivement surprenante. Il s'agissait en fait d'un bâtiment surprotégé, mais la raison en était simple. À l'intérieur se trouvait aligné des centaines d'armes de toutes sortes et de toutes grandeurs, sans parler du nombre de boites de munitions. On nous fit signer à chacun nos armes, mais pas de munitions. Il nous faudra d'abord apprendre le fonctionnement des armes, leur entretien, montage, démontage, quoi faire en cas d'enrayage, mesure d'urgence, etc. avant de pouvoir touché à des munitions. En plus de sa mini mitraillette semi-automatique, Ruki reçu sa grosse radio ainsi que 2 plus petites, plus un téléphone de campagne et des écouteurs. Il semblait heureux de recevoir tout ce matériel électronique et s'amusait déjà avec les boutons pour comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient. Je pris ma propre mitraillette et fut surpris en voyant que mon lance-grenade était attaché en tout temps au canon de mon arme. Ce qui m'intéressait le plus par contre, c'était ma baillonette, un espèce de long couteau, ou de courte dague, s'attachant au canon. Elle semblait parfaite pour le combat rapproché.

Maintenant armés, les cours purent commencés. En faire la description serait trop longue et pas très intéressante. En fait, tous les cours se passèrent un peu comme la course du matin. Ruki qui traîne derrière, Ruwa qui chiale, Aoi qui le fait chier et Kai qui ne sait pas vraiment où se mettre. Mais au final, je crois bien qu'on pouvait dire qu'on était une bonne équipe.

La journée se termina avant même que je m'en rende compte et le soleil se coucha sur notre petite tente. Les quatre autres dormaient déjà, ou du moins, c'était ce que je croyais, et j'allais m'endormir moi aussi...

-Aoi, qu'est-ce que ta main fais sous mes couvertes?

-J'ai froid aux mains, princesse.

-Pas mon problème.

-Réchauffe-moi...

-Aller faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, vous deux!

-On t'as pas sonné, Kai.

-Aoi, j'ai dit enlève tes mains de sous... Ah! Non, pas là...

…

Je sentis une petite boule se collé dans mon dos.

-Ruki?

-Rei, j'ai peur. Je suis à côté d'Aoi aussi, je veux pas qu'il se retourne vers moi parce que Ruwa l'a repoussé...

…

Merde, c'est quoi cette équipe de fou?

-On change de place?

-S'il te plait.

Il tourna avec son sleeping, me tourna dessus et se retrouva à côté de moi, de l'autre côté. Je dus moi-même faire quelques rouleaux pour atteindre la place qu'il occupait avant.

-Mais Aoi, tu me touches pas sinon je te tue.

-Je touche pas aux hétéros.

Une chance que j'avais l'air hétéro, alors.

-Quoique a voir comment tu regardes Ruki, je suis pas sûr que tu sois hétéro...

-Ferme-la et dors.

-Sinon quoi?

-Sinon il te tue. Et je le supporterai.

-On t'as pas sonné, Kai.

-Naoi...

-Quoi, princesse?

-Tu vas pas t'arrêter là, hein?

…...

Le silence se réinstalla dans la tente. Enfin, silence... ponctué par les petits gémissements qu'Uruha n'arrivait pas à refoulés et le froissement du tissus juste derrière moi. Avec le petit Ruki qui se collait contre moi en tremblant légèrement, en plus... Une chance que j'ai beaucoup de volonté, sinon... Je ne pus me retenir toutefois de lui donner un léger baiser sur la tête. Il se colla un peu plus contre moi, m'encourageant un peu. Je passai mes bras autour du tube que formait son sac de couchage pour le serrer contre moi malgré la barrière qu'offrait les deux duvets. J'embrassai cette petite chose fragile que je tenais dans mes bras, gentiment, sans trop le brusquer. Il finit par gigoter un peu.

-Rei... pas plus pour se soir, s'il te plait.

Pour se soir. D'accord, j'allais en arrêter là. Pour se soir. Je dormis très bien se soir-là, malgré le bordel juste à côté de moi et grâce à la petite boule entre mes bras.

Alors? La fin a valu la peine de lire les longues descriptions sur le fonctionnement de l'armée, non? Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre maintenant avant que nos chers Gazetiens préférés se ramasse sur un vrai champ de bataille. Et oui, Aoi et Ruwa couche ensemble dès le premier (euh non, deuxième soir). Pour dire à quel point il y a pas d'amour entre ses deux-là... Au moins, Reita et Ruki vive un amour pur, vrai et sincère, eux! Le prochain chapitre risque d'être plus amusant^^ Je compte faire intervenir, l'histoire d'un chapitre, quelques princesses supplémentaires pour venir bitcher notre princesse préféré è.é


	4. Chapter 4: G vs V

**Titre:** Jigoku → G vs V

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Même s'il n'y a rien de ce genre dans ce chapitre...

**Genre : **Amour, Amitié, esprit d'équipe...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Ce chapitre... est un court chapitre sur un petit délire provenant de mon imagination. J'adore les GazettE, vous l'avez bien remarqué, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup Versailles (je prévois même écrire une fic sur eux, éventuellement...). Mais je me suis toujours posé la question, lesquelles sont les meilleurs? Leur style sont tellement différent! Donc c'est dur de comparer... Comme je suis amoureuse de Ruki comme toute femme censée devrait l'être, je vote pour que GazettE soit meilleur. Et à la guerre, voici comme les Gazetiens écrasent complètement les Versailliens è.é

Ça faisait 30 jours déjà que nous nous entrainions chaque jour comme des damnés, faisant notre possible pour suivre le rythme d'enfer que nous faisais subir nos supérieurs. Je dois avouer tout de même que cet entraînement portait ses fruits. Ruki ne traînait plus derrière lors de la course matinal pour aller chercher le déjeuner, Uruha ne chignait plus quand il se cassait un ongle, et Kai semblait s'affirmer comme leader du groupe, rôle que tout le monde s'entendait pour lui laisser comme personnes d'autres n'en voulait.

C'était donc notre dernière journée d'entraînement aujourd'hui et l'atmosphère sur le camp était un peu étrange. Un mélange de nervosité et d'excitation, je crois. Curieusement, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Que je meurs dans cette guerre ne me faisait pas plus peur que ça. J'étais surtout préoccupé par le petit Ruki, bien sûr... Pendant tout le mois, faut dire qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé faire beaucoup de chemin... Je m'avais promis d'être patient, mais quand chaque jour tu crois qu'enfin le soir tu réussiras à aller un peu plus loin et que finalement, c'est que dalle... c'est pas juste! Se rend-t-il seulement compte à quel point son sourire est provocateur? Il m'invite tous les jours et le soir il s'excuse en me demandant de lui laisser du temps...

En tout cas, c'est pas comme Ruwa et son Naoi... Ils arrêtent pas de s'énerver l'un l'autre toute la journée puis ils sont inséparables toutes la nuit. On a finit par s'écœurer, Kai Ruki et moi, et on les a jetés dehors de la tente. Depuis, chaque soir ils rentrent bien après le couvre-feu, et Dieu seul sait où ils ont passés une partie de la nuit...

-Rei, ça va? T'as l'air dans la lune...

-C'est rien. Je me remémorais le mois dernier.

-C'est vrai, ça fait déjà un mois... Dire que j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'on se connait.

Non. T'aurais pas pu me faire patienter des années, Ruki... U.U

-Les supérieurs ont dit qu'il y avait un truc de spécial aujourd'hui, non? Comme une super compétition ou un truc du genre?

-Ouais, un truc pour remonter le moral des troupes avant de les envoyer se faire killer...

-Pessimiste Aoi! On mourra pas! Après tout, on est l'équipe G, la meilleur de toute la section de la PS.

-Et la section de la PS comporte combien d'équipe? 3. On est pas encore les meilleurs de tout le peloton, que je sache.

-On sait pas! On a pas affronter les autres sections!

Le repas continua en une discussion aussi enthousiaste que celle-là entre les deux amoureux. Kai mangeait en silence. Je devinais qu'il était nerveux. Ruki me lançait des regards étranges, un peu gêné, un peu.. je sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, rien!

Il s'empressa de se concentrer sur sa nourriture. Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, aujourd'hui? Faudrait que je réussisse à le faire parler... Chose que je ne réussis pas durant le repas. Tout le reste du temps, il m'ignora royalement. Puis on fut immédiatement pris en charge par notre supérieur et menai jusqu'à un des grands champs d'entraînements. Il nous remit de l'équipement de paintball, chacune de nos armes ressemblant à s'y méprendre à nos armes habituelles. La seule différence je crois, c'était les munitions. Ceux-là ne tiraient que des balles de peinture...

-Équipe G, suivez-moi. Vous aller rencontrer vos adversaires.

-Nos adversaires, chef?

-Oui. Pour une fois, vous aller affronter une équipe d'une autre section. Ce seras sous formes de batailles exactement comme vous en vivrez au front, mais avec de la peinture. L'équipe la plus propre à la fin remporte.

-Et qui allons-nous affronter?

-L'équipe V. C'est aussi une excellente équipe, mais qui a un style vraiment... différent du vôtre.

Je ne comprenais pas. Un style différent du nôtre? Toutefois, je compris assez rapidement en voyant les 5 membres de l'équipe V. Je faillis éclater de rire... Les longs cheveux bouclés, les yeux maquillés, les lèvres rouges... Ils avaient même réussis à modifier leur uniforme afin d'y inclure une jupe et un plus grand décolleté. Bon d'accord, nous avions aussi modifier notre uniforme pour avoir l'air de badboys, au grand damne d'Uruha (ce qui nous avaient d'ailleurs valu plusieurs pompes... mais comme on était tous pareils, les supérieurs nous l'ont laissés ainsi... c'était pas rare de voir les équipes modifiés leur uniforme, après tout...).

-Oh, my god... Dites chef, je peux changer d'équipe?

Je savais qu'il allait dire ça. Mais Aoi fut plus rapide que tout le monde et frappa Uru derrière la tête. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de nous bouder et de regarder l'autre équipe d'un air envieux.

-Eh bien, si on doit se battre contre des poupées, alors la bataille est déjà gagné d'avance, non?

-Il a beau être séduisant ce ténébreux, finalement, je n'en veux pas.

-Me dit pas que tu as pensés me tromper pour ce badboy, Hizaki?

-Mais non, Kamijo. Je l'aurais juste utiliser pour un peu...

-Teru, on va leur donner une raclé, non?

-T'inquiète, mon Yuki chéri. Ils ne font pas le poids contre nous.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là... Eh, toi, la fillette de l'autre groupe! Comment tu t'appelles?

-Moi? Uruha.

-Moi c'est Masashi. On échange d'équipe?

-Quand tu veux!

Aoi retint Uruha alors que Kamijo faisait de même avec Masashi. Les deux finirent par abandonner l'idée d'échange... Quand même, je croyais pas qu'Uruha pourrait décider de nous trahir si facilement, et ce juste pour pouvoir porter une jupe et du maquillage... Je comprendrai jamais les travestis...

Nous nous replièrent pour prendre position de notre côté du champ de bataille. Aoi plaça sa mitraillette lourde au sol et se coucha derrière. Uruha grimpa dans un arbre et ajusta son sniper pour avoir une vue clair du camp adverse. Ruki resta un peu plus en retrait, se sentant diablement inutile dans ce genre d'opération. Il nous passa quand même un radio à chacun, histoire qu'on ait pas à crier pour ce faire entendre des autres, par dessus le bruit des coups de feu. Kai et moi avancèrent plus en avant, accroupis au sol derrière les buissons.

-Rei, tu m'entends?

-5 sur 5 Uruha.

-Ils ont une formation serrée, à 300m à l'avant. Ils semblent pas avoir de radio non plus.

Alors comme ça, leur style différent... ce n'est pas seulement niveau vestimentaire, mais niveau attaque. Nous avions adopté un style plus relaxe, éparpillant nos positions pour éviter de former un ''moton'' impossible à manquer. Utilisant le système de radio de Ruki en plus, on pouvait facilement communiquer ensemble.

-Ok, donc je les grèle à cause de lance-grenade, non? Mais Aoi, va falloir que tu me couvres, pour que j'atteigne le 150m.

-Pas de problème.

-Attendez. 1, 2,3,4... Il en manque un... Ah, voilà, une poupée s'approche en rampant. Elle a une radio. Je m'occupe de la grêler mais...

-Compris, je m'occupe de hacker leur système de radio. Cette poupée va se retrouver complètement seule et sans soutien.

-Ok, les gars, vous lancés l'attaque quand Ruki à finit de hacker leur système. Vous me lâcher un call quand vous venez à manquer de munition.

-Comme d'hab quoi...

Ruki ne mit pas longtemps avant d'entrer dans leur système et de mettre H-S leur système de radio. Comme il avait deux radios différentes, il en branchait une sur son mini-ordinateur (celui qu'il avait utiliser pour hacker le système de la défense national), et à l'aide de code il trouvait la fréquence de l'autre équipe et envoyait je sais pas quoi, qui mettait HS leur système. Il avait essayé de m'expliquer plus en détail une fois, mais c'était beaucoup trop complexe pour que j'y comprenne grand chose...

-Voilà, les gars, vous pouvez y aller.

Uruha s'empressa de tirer sur le type isolé. Même s'il rampait, comme notre sniper était en haut de son arbre, il avait une vue parfaite sur le dos trop découvert du pauvre petit fantassin. Aoi fut tout aussi rapide et commença à mitrailler leur position. Même d'ici, on voyait ses balles de peintures s'écraser tout près de leur position, sans pour autant les atteindre. Mais son but n'était justement pas de les atteindre, mais plutôt de les garder enfoncé dans leur trou sans leur permettre de riposter, pour que je puisse facilement parcourir le 150m pour permettre à mon lance-grenade d'atteindre sa cible.

Quittant ma position, je dévalai les collines le plus rapidement possible, sachant, par habitude, que j'avais que 45 secondes avant qu'Aoi ne soit obligé de recharger. Déjà, Kai se rapprochait de la mitraillette lourde, préparant les prochaines munitions. En courant, je fus touché au bras par le type à plat ventre, devenu rose flash à cause d'Uruha. C'est pas juste, le paintball. À la vrai guerre, il serait mort et aurait pas pu me toucher...

Enfin, j'arrivai à ma position, je charger ma première grenade, visé, tirer et... splash! Un joli feu d'artifice tout vert dans le camp ennemi! C'était vraiment marrant, comment jeu! Pour éviter que je leur balance une seconde grenade, ils se séparèrent comme des lapins et le reste de la bataille fut plus ou moins ordonné. On avait clairement gagné, par contre, puisqu'ils étaient séparés et sans communication, contrairement à nous.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les supérieurs lancèrent le signal de la fin. Nous rangèrent nos armes et rejoignirent le centre en riant. J'étais colorés bleu, orange et rouge, Uruha avait un peu bleu, Kai était complètement coloré des pieds à la tête. Même Aoi et Ruki était d'un magnifique jaune canari, victime d'une grenade qui les avaient pris par surprise.

Mais dans le camp adverse, le vert, rose et le violet se mélangeait pour former du brun par endroit.

-Eh bien, l'équipe G a visiblement remporté cette bataille! Sachez, toutefois, que la vrai guerre n'est pas ainsi. Une seule balle peut vous rendre K.O alors que vous avez tous pus continuer à tirer après avoir reçu des dizaines de munitions. Bien, maintenant, vous avez le reste de la journée pour nettoyer vos équipement et le terrain. Puis vous irez faire vos bagages, vous partez demain à la première heure.

Les supérieurs s'éloignèrent et nous restèrent avec l'équipe V.

-Faut l'avouer, vous êtes fort.

-Merci. Hizaki, c'est ça? Notre force, c'est la communication. C'est un point important à ne pas négliger.

-Notre radio a eu un raté dès le début...

-C'est certainement pas de ma faute!

Ruki nettoyait son mini-ordinateur, lui aussi atteint par la peinture jaune.

-Vous avez hacker notre système! Mais c'est pas juste!

-C'est la guerre, mes amis! Nous avons nous-mêmes prévus un système de communication de secours au cas où on se ferait hacker, en attendant que notre Ruki chéri refasse marcher notre système.

-Ouais, mais mon système de radio est trop bien protéger, personne ne réussira à le hacker ni même à l'intercepter.

-Dans le fond, suffit de vous débarrasser de ce Ruki et vous êtes faites.

-En vrai, suffit de ce débarrasser de l'un de nous et on est faite. Notre équipe fonctionne à 5, pas à quatre...

Nous ne purent parler plus longtemps. On avait beaucoup de chose à nettoyer et ensuite il nous faudrait ranger notre matériel pour se préparer pour le front... Oui, on avait encore beaucoup à faire. Valait mieux se concentrer sur ces choses au lieu d'angoisser à l'idée de ce qui nous attendras le lendemain...

Paintball powa! Une chance qu'on a ce cher Ruki et son mini-ordinateur. M'enfin... deuxième fois où j'ai un délire dans laquelle la peinture est fortement utilisée (voir ma fic Kuruashii). J'ai peut-être une obsession de la peinture sans le savoir...

Et niveau modification de l'uniforme... Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'aurais aimé pouvoir modifier mon uniforme! Déjà, juste changer les couleurs... Parce qu'il est tellement pas classe! J'aurais aimé que l'uniforme de l'armée canadienne soit comme lui dans Full Metal Alchemist... Là on aurait eu de la classe!


	5. Chapter 5: Rei I'm sorry

**Titre:** Jigoku → Rei... I'm sorry (Rei... Je suis désolé.)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Enfin, du vrai Reituki! Ou pas è.é

**Genre : **Amour, Amitié, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Enfin, on tombe dans le vif du sujet! La Guerre! Lieu terrifiant, douloureux, et parfait pour développer ce qu'on appelle... l'amour! Ben oui, parce que les épreuves et la peur, ça rapproche! Assez? Ou pas? Bonne lecture^^

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. On nous réveilla avant le lever du soleil. Comme d'habitude, nous nous dépêchâmes pour l'inspection, mais les supérieurs nous firent signe de lâcher le garde à vous et de se reposer. On ne nous inspecta pas, pas plus qu'on nous fit courir les kilomètres pour se rendre au petit-déjeuner. On nous emmena plutôt la nourriture directement à notre tente, un repas frugal, mais tout de même nourrissant. Puis nous démontèrent la tente, et nos bagages furent empaqueté dans un gros camion. On se retrouvèrent, tous les soldats de la PS, seuls au centre du campement vide où nous avions passés les 30 derniers jours.

Ruki était assis sur une bûche devant un tas de cendre qui nous avait servis de feu. Voyant son air un peu déprimé, j'allais le rejoindre. Autour du feu de camp mort, j'avais l'impression qu'on était comme dans une bulle, coupé du monde extérieur. Les autres soldats parlaient entre eux de façon énergique, probablement à cause de l'excitation. Une bataille avait même éclaté un peu plus loin et deux soldats en étaient rendus aux poings. Mais ce qui se passait autour ne m'importait pas. Ici c'était calme, malgré la tension que je sentais dans l'air.

-Eh, Ruki... ça va?

-Ah..euh... oui...

Il jouait avec son mini-ordinateur, l'air pensif. Je voyais défiler des lettres et des chiffres sur son écran, il essayait sans doute de hacker un système informatique ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à tous ces codes...

-Dis, Rei... Tu as vraiment tué quelqu'un, non?

-Euh... oui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait? De tuer pour de vrai? C'est comment?

-C'est...

J'essayai de me souvenir de se soir là, quand je m'étais battu contre le client. Il avait son couteau, je n'étais pas armé... La bataille avait été si flou que je n'avais pas trop compris ce qui se passait quand nous avons chuté au sol et que la pointe de son couteau s'était enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Mais le souvenir de l'horreur qui avait suivit était encore clairement gravé dans ma tête. L'horreur, le dégoût, la nausée... Et le sentiment d'être encore en vie, alors que j'aurais pu être celui qui était mort.

-C'est horrible. Il n'existe pas de moyen d'être préparer à ça. Sur le coup, c'est rien. Juste un coup comme des milliers d'autres coups. Probablement qu'à la guerre, il suffira d'appuyer sur la gâchette comme nous l'avons fait des milliers de fois en entraînement. Mais ce qui est horrible, c'est l'après. Quand tu réalises que tu as enlevé la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, quand tu réalises que tu aurais pu être mort à sa place, quand... c'est un truc mental. Les remords, la honte, le dégoût. On peut pas être préparé à ça.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il me regardait en silence, le regard vide. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait. J'aurais voulu savoir s'il me jugeait, ou s'il avait peur de moi... Je sais pas... Son estime m'était importante. Mais il était tellement fragile, que j'avais peur... Je ne voulais pas qu'il...

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais. Je sais que tu n'as pas tué par choix, que ce n'était pas véritablement ta faute.

-Merci.

Un poids énorme venait d'être enlevé de mes épaules. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Merci de m'avoir raconté c'est comment. Mais maintenant, j'ai encore plus peur de devoir tuer à mon tour...

-Je ferai mon possible pour que tu n'aie pas à utiliser ton arme. Je garderai férocement les premières lignes pour que tu restes en sécurité à l'arrière.

-Merci. Mais n'en fais pas plus que ce que tu dois en faire. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi non plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Son ordinateur fit quelques beep beep et il reporta son attention sur son écran. Il parcourut rapidement ce qui était marqué avant de taper rapidement une série de code, puis de refermé son ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu piratais?

-Encore les dossiers secrets de l'armée. J'essayais de savoir où ils nous enverraient.

-Et? Tu as réussi?

-Pour qui tu me prends? Bien sûr que j'ai réussi! Il n'y a pas un seul système informatique qui peut me résister!

Sa petite moue fâchée était toujours aussi mignonne. Des camions arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Tous les soldats furent embarqués à l'intérieur, et toute la PS réussi à rentrer dans un unique camion, du coup je me retrouvai coincé entre Ruki et Uruha. Ce dernier semblait heureux d'être collé contre moi et semblait essayer de réduire la maigre distance que j'essayais d'instaurer entre lui et moi.

-Reita, arrête de te décoller! On va peut-être tous mourir dans quelques temps alors laisse-moi profiter un peu de toi...!

-Oh, lâche-moi! T'étais pas avec Aoi?

-Si, mais c'est ennuyant, toujours avec le même. Et tu es tellement fort, et beau, et viril, et...

-Reita, lâche ma femme! Je te la prête que si tu paies.

-Mais c'est pas moi qui y touchais! C'est elle qui me veut! Reprends-là et éloigne-la de moi, par pitié. J'ai pas d'argent à gaspiller, de toute façon.

-Gaspiller? Tu trouves que je suis du gaspillage? Je pourrais te faire passer une nuit parfaite! Ça te changerais d'attendre après Ruki, sachant fort bien qu'il te donneras jamais la permission...

Kai échangea de place avec Uruha, si bien que je pus enfin être un peu tranquille. Je me tournai vers Ruki, et vit avec surprise que ses joues avaient virés au cramoisie.

-Dis, Rei... ru m'en veux pas, hein?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

-Parce que... euh... je te fais... attendre?

-Ça va. Je suis très patient. Prends ton temps.

Il acquiesça, mais je sus qu'il n'était pas encore totalement convaincu.

-Tu sais, je t'aime bien et... je te pardonnerai pas si tu passes une nuit avec Uruha.

-Je couche pas avec des filles, t'inquiète.

-C'est censé me réconforter?

Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa tête, heureux de savoir qu'il tenait assez à moi pour se montrer jaloux. Je m'attardai un peu dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur... Oui, je pouvais bien attendre encore un peu. Mais juste un peu. Il était trop désirable. Valait mieux changer de sujet de discussion.

-Si on revient à notre discussion de tout à l'heure, tu as trouvé où ils nous envoyaient?

-Oui.

-T'as pas l'air enthousiaste.

-Ce midi on prend un bateau qui, s'il ne se fait pas couler avant, devrait débarquer sur la cote Ouest Américaine dans les petites heures du matin.

-On vas attaquer les américains? Mais c'est de la folie! Ces types ont la bombes nucléaire et pas nous!

-Faux.

-Quoi, faux?

-Le Japon a aussi des armes nucléaires. Une est pointé en ce moment sur la Maison Blanche, une autre sur New-York et une dernière sur Orlando.

-C'est...

-Les dirigeants du Japon souhaite utiliser cette menace pour que les américains laissent entrer sur leurs territoires les bateau japonais pour qu'on puisse débarquer. Comme on débarque à l'ouest et que les bombes pointent vers l'est, nous on ne craindras rien du nucléaire.

-Mais le reste de la population...

-Je sais. Cette troisième guerre mondiale risque de faire plusieurs Hiroshima et Nagasaki...

Je regardai un instant les autres soldats dans le camion. Aucun d'eux ne nous écoutaient, donc aucun ne devait être au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde...

-Ne leur dis pas. De toute façon, ça ne nous concerne pas. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec le nucléaire. Tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est utiliser nos petits calibre pour tenter de survivre le plus longtemps possible.

-Tu as raison.

-Dire qu'on va mourir en terre américaine... J'aurais préféré mourir au Japon.

-Suffit de ne pas se faire tuer, alors.

-Tu es trop optimiste.

-Peut-être.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite. Comme Ruki l'avait dit, à midi on nous débarqua du camion pour nous embarquer sur un gros bateau, qui décolla aussitôt pour la cote ouest américaine. Sur le bateau, des supérieurs nous firent un joli petit discours sur ce qui nous attendaient puis on remis à chaque chef d'équipe son ordre de mission. Comme nous n'avions plus notre Caporal Chef, nous avions légué le poste de chef d'équipe à Kai, surtout parce que personne d'autre ne voulait de ce poste et que c'était plus simple de se mettre à 4 contre lui.

Notre mission était assez simple: repousser les lignes ennemis. Gagner du terrain sur la cote et avancer à l'intérieur des terres pour sécuriser assez de territoire pour qu'on puisse installer des campement en territoire ennemi.

La nuit tomba assez vite et chaque soldat s'enferma dans sa cabine individuel. Ça me faisait étrange de dormir seul après avoir partager ma tente avec les 4 autres pendant un mois. Je me doutais que certains soldats ne devaient pas dormir seuls... Aoi et Uruha, entre autre. Mais moi je ne pouvais sans doute pas espérer...

De petits coups furent frappés à ma porte, timidement. Je me levai pour ouvrir à un Ruki écarlate qui s'empressa de se faufiler dans ma cabine et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Ruki? Qu'est-ce que...

-Si ça se trouve, on vas tous mourir demain.

-Je...

-Non, ne parle pas, s'il te plait. On vas peut-être tous mourir demain alors... alors...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Moi, je comprenais rien à ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors quoi? Un peu exaspéré, il se colla contre moi, assez fort pour me faire reculer jusqu'à mon lit. Il resta là un instant à soupirer d'aise contre ma poitrine, avant de se dégager et de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je te donne la permission.

Enfin les mots que je n'espérais plus entendre. Je réussis, tout de même, à contenir ma joie. Je ne devais quand même pas le brusqué, ma petite chose si fragile et si désirable... Doucement, je glissai une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, avant de passer ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi. Je pus enfin sceller mes lèvres aux siennes, en un baiser si tendre que je sentais mon cœur fondre complètement. Il me rendit mon baiser, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer. Ma langue vint rejoindre la sienne en une danse qui commença à allumer un feu en moi.

Je quittai ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire, remontant vers son oreille, puis commença à descendre, embrasser toute la peau libre de son coup. Il laissait parfois tombés des petits soupirs encourageant, alors je voulais continuer, encore et encore. Je lui fis un petit suçon dans le coup, et il me repoussa, l'air mécontent.

-Hey, t'as pas le droit de me marquer comme ça!

-Désolé, mais tu es si désirable, qu'il fallait bien que je laisse savoir à tout le monde que tu m'appartenais.

-Je suis pas ta chose donc je ne t'appartiens pas.

-Je veux quand même pas te partager.

-Parce que tu crois que je voudrais aller avec un autre? Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Oh, je sais bien que tu veux personne d'autre, mais les autres te veulent...

Je sentis le sang me monté au joue, me rendant compte que je me montrais un peu jaloux et possessif, là. Il éclata de rire avant de m'attirer à lui en se laissant tombé sur le lit. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, attisant encore ce feu qui s'emparait de moi. Je commençais vraiment à avoir chaud. Et d'ailleurs, nos uniformes m'empêchaient d'aller plus loin.

J'entrepris donc de défaire lentement les boutons de la chemise de Ruki, découragé de voir qu'il y avait en plus en dessous l'épaisseur du t-shirt. Mais comme il se laissait faire, il se retrouva bien vite torse nu, me laissant un plus grand espace pour jouer. Alors que j'allais profiter de ce nouveau terrain de jeu, il colla ses lèvres contre les miennes et je sentis ses petites mains s'attaquer aussi aux boutons de ma chemises. Je lui filai un coup de main et bientôt je pus sentir la chaleur de sa peau directement sur ma peau. Le feu atteignit bientôt ma tête et je commençais à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir.

Ses mains entourèrent ma taille et commença à caresser mon dos, alors que les miennes descendait s'attaquer à la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon. Puis il ne resta qu'une barrière; son boxer. Je caressai un peu le centre de son plaisir par dessus son dernier vêtement, et là tout commença à foirer.

-Rei...

Je le caressai un peu plus, tout en embrassant son torse, mais il me repoussa violemment.

-Arrête Rei!

Il se redressa, l'air effrayé un instant, puis il se mit à pleurer. Sur le coup, je ne compris pas vraiment. Tout allait bien il y a encore quelques temps, et là... je ne comprenais pas. Mais je compris toutefois sa douleur et son chagrin. Je ramassai sa veste sur le sol et la déposai sur ses épaules avant de le serrer dans mes bras, essayant de le réconforter.

-Rei... je suis désolé... je peux... pas... c'est trop... c'est encore trop tôt...

-Ça va, c'est bon. Je comprends et je ne veux pas te forcer. J'ai dit que j'allais attendre. Je peux attendre encore...

C'est pas vrai. C'était pas juste. Il m'avait allumer, et là... Mais on n'y pouvait rien. C'était chiant, vraiment chiant, mais on n'y pouvait rien.

-Je suis désolé...

-C'est pas grave je te dit. Mais... tu vas pas retourner dans ta cabine, hein? Tu vas rester avec moi?

Il hocha la tête. J'essuyai ses larmes en faisant très attention à ma petite chose toute fragile. Je l'aimais tellement que je pouvais bien attendre encore un peu. Même si c'était pénible...

Je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyés des commentaires. Il faut que j'avoue que j'avais perdu beaucoup de motivation pour cette fic qui... disons... ne tournaient pas vraiment comme je le voulais. Mais vos commentaires m'ont redonné motivation et espoir pour cette fic, alors j'ai pu sortir ce magnifique chapitre que j'aime bien et que j'espère, vous avez aimer aussi! Encore merci donc, pour vos commentaires! Et j'essaierai de faire encore mieux dans le prochain chapitre^^


	6. Chapter 6: The West Coast Landings

**Titre:** Jigoku → The West Coast Landings (Le débarquement de la Côte Ouest)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, tragédie, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Voici enfin la suite de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) fic. Le débarquement de la côte Ouest... Et oui, petit clin d'œil historique au Débarquement de Normandie. Quoique j'ai pas écouté en histoire, donc le clin d'œil s'arrête au nom similaire. Ce chapitre n'est nul une reproduction de ce qui s'est passé. Parce que je sais pas ce qui s'est passé.. (Ce qui arrive quand on écoute pas!). Sinon... je crois qu'il est assez long comme chapitre... Mais c'est quand même tout une journée de guerre. Je pensais aussi ajouté un événement important de l'histoire à ce chapitre, mais il aurait alors été trop long, alors on vas garder l'évènement pour... dans 2 chapitres. Ou non tiens, pour le chapitre prochain^^.

**Chapitre 6**

Très tôt le matin (si on peut appeler matin l'heure de la journée où tout le monde est censé dormir, quand le soleil est encore très loin de ce lever...), ou plutôt tard dans la nuit? Je sais pas, mais j'avais l'impression de dormir depuis peu de temps, et le fait qu'on se dirigeait vers le soleil... disons que j'étais perdu dans mon décalage horaire. Une seule chose restait certaine toutefois : dans à peine une heure, on allait débarquer sur la côté Ouest Américaine.

Finalement, Ruki avait passé la nuit avec moi. À dormir... malheureusement. Je le regardai du coin de l'oeil, enfilant son uniforme de combat d'une main tremblante et mal-assurée. Mais qui serait joyeux et tout plein d'entrain dans une journée comme aujourd'hui? Un fou, probablement. On s'en vas pas joyeusement à la guerre sans être complètement dérangé mentalement... Dire qu'il y a à peine un mois, je me levais tranquille, j'échangeais quelques mots avec ma mère avant d'aller acheter le tout dernier jeux vidéos. Et un mois plus tard j'étais... ici.

Il faisait trop noir dehors, du coup je n'arrivais pas à voir l'extérieur du navire. J'aurais bien aimé voir de quoi avait l'air la Californie... Si c'était en Californie qu'on débarquait? J'ai pas étudier la géopolitique américaine, moi...

-Rei... Ça va?

-Mouais...

-Dis... t'es pas fâché?

Je quittai le hublot pour le regarder. Je comprenais pas trop ce qu'il me voulait, ce matin. Disons que... j'avais pas envie de parler. Ni même de manger, mais on se dirigeait maintenant vers la cafétéria recevoir notre ration. Puis on rejoindrait les 4 autres, puis le petit bateau... le débarquement... les échanges de coup de feu... la mort?

-T'as pas répondu!

-Hein? Désolé, j'écoutais pas...

-T'es pas fâché? Tu m'en veux pas au moins? Je... Euh...

Ah, il parlait de ça... J'étais trop occupé à penser à ce qui nous attendait que je ne pensais déjà plus aux évènements de la soirée...

-Non, ça va. T'en fais pas pour ça.

-Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de m'en faire! Et si... Et si on n'avait plus d'occasion? Je veux dire... Et si...

-T'inquiète, on pourra très bien trouvé un instant pour mettre les trois autres dehors de la tente pour quelques heures...

-Nah, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire! Et si on mourrait aujourd'hui?

J'arrêtai de marcher en plein milieu du corridor, puis j'attrapai Ruki au collet et le rentrer dans le mur, peut-être un peu trop violemment puisqu'il se cogna la tête et me dévisagea avec fureur.

-Désolé... Excuse-moi, je suis nerveux... Alors viens pas en rajouter en me rappelant que c'est peut-être ma dernière journée.

-Je comprends que t'es nerveux. On l'es tous. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire mal.

Histoire de me faire pardonner, mes lèvres vinrent frôler les siennes l'espace d'une demie-seconde, puis je le relâchai. Il grommela en se frottant la tête, apparemment mécontent, mais j'avais bien eu le temps de voir ses joues virées au rouge.

Aoi et Uruha vinrent nous rejoindre à notre table, devant notre repas frugal, mais chaud. Le dernier de la sorte auquel on aurait droit avant... peut-être longtemps, qui sait? Dire que c'est peut-être notre dernier repas...

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Même Aoi et Uruha se taisaient, pour une fois. Mais c'était le cas pour à peu près tous les soldats. Très peu parlaient, et quand ils parlaient, c'était en chuchotant. Il arrivait parfois qu'un perde les pédales et élève la voix, mais alors ça faisait la même chose que quand j'avais planqué Ruki contre le mur... Le stress, la nervosité, la peur. C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait ressentir sur le navire.

Toujours en silence, nous rejoignîmes nos postes de combat. Kai nous attendait tout près d'un bateau près à être lancé à l'eau. Son fusil à la main, un sac sur le dos et une quantité surprenante de munition enroulé autour du corps, son casque sur la tête et le visage maquillé de ligne noir et brune... il était méconnaissable. Il nous aida à barbouiller notre visage et à enfiler notre équipement, puis nous embarquâmes dans le bateau.

-Je vous salut Marie, pleine de grâce...

-Je savais pas que t'étais croyant, Aoi.

-Moi non plus. Mais paraît qu'il est pas trop tard pour se convertir. Mère de toutes les...

-Si Dieu existait, il ne permettrait pas que la guerre existe.

-Ne me décourage pas, Ruki. D'ailleurs, depuis quand t'es cynique, toi? Je vous salut Marie...

-Une chose est sûre, on vas se réincarner après.

-T'en es sûr, Reita?

-Bah ouais! Mais j'aimerais bien être réincarner dans une vie un peu plus facile, la prochaine fois...

-Moi, je voudrais me réincarner dans le corps d'une fille!

-Ta gueule, Uruha. Je vous salut Marie...

Enfin, notre petite embarcation fut lancé à l'eau. En silence, elle s'avança sur les flots en direction de la forme plus noir qu'on voyait à l'avant. Très vite, le soleil se leva derrière la ligne, et on sut tout de suite qu'on allait être désavantagé. Le soleil dans les yeux, incapable de voir l'ennemi mais l'ennemi pouvant facilement nous apercevoir... J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. C'était vraiment mauvais.

L'embarcation s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de mètre de la plage. Pas le choix, nous furent obligé de marcher le reste. L'eau nous arrivait bien jusqu'à la taille, si bien qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas mouiller notre équipement, ou le mouiller le moins possible. Moi et Kai avancions les premiers, Ruki nous suivait pas loin derrière et Uruha et Aoi fermaient la marche. Les deux derniers étaient inutiles en ce moment, et risquaient d'être inutile jusqu'à ce que nos positions soient assurés sur la plage. Mais avec un peu de chance, ce ne devrait pas être un problème. Les Américains ne semblaient pas protéger leur côte en ce moment...

Bang. Un homme, pas très loin sur ma droite, s'effondrait en étouffant un cri de douleur. Bang. Un autre, sur la gauche. J'épaulai mon fusil, et commençai à tirer un peu à l'aveuglette, espérant empêcher ainsi quelques Yankees de pouvoir nous tirer. Mais merde, je voyais rien avec ce soleil! C'était à peine si je pouvais voir quelques ombres, passées devant le soleil... Ouais, c'est ça. Viser les ombres. J'en visai une, tirer, et sourit en la voyant s'effondrer. C'était comme à l'entraînement, j'avais rien à craindre!

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, on avait atteint la plage. Tous les cinq, nous trouvèrent refuge pas très loin de l'eau, derrière une petite dune de sable qui nous protégeait naturellement des tirs ennemis. À plats ventre sur le sol d'un côté, Kai au centre et Ruki à droite, tous les trois nous tirions pour permettre à Uruha et Aoi d'installer la mitraillette du proxénète.

Les gestes me venaient automatiquement. Viser, cesser de respirer, tirer, souffler, changer de cible, viser, cesser de respirer, tirer. Chargeur vide, changer de chargeur, viser, tirer. Enrayage... C'est fou comme arrivé sur le champ de bataille, on ne pense plus à rien. Tout ce qui nous reste en tête, ce sont les cibles à l'avant, le nombre de balle dans notre chargeur, le nombre de chargeur qui nous reste, et les gestes appris et répétés à l'entraînement. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à rien d'autres, pas le temps de penser que la balle qui venait de me siffler à l'oreille aurait pu me transpercer le crâne si elle avait été tirer deux cm plus à droite, pas le temps de penser que les ombres que je visais et qui s'écroulaient étaient, comme moi, de pauvres humains qui auraient donnés cher pour être ailleurs.

Le soleil se leva tranquillement sur le champ de bataille, et les échanges de tirs devinrent plus espacés. On eut enfin le temps de souffler un peu et de se réorganiser. Kai nous refila des munitions et nous purent remplir nos chargeurs. Bien vite, un autre soldat vint nous voir avec plus de munitions, et notre chef d'équipe pu refaire son propre stock. La bataille de ce matin avait été un succès, mais la journée était loin d'être terminée.

-Personne de blessé?

-Non, ça va.

-Personne de mort?

-Oui, moi.

-C'est pas l'heure de faire des blagues, Aoi.

-Désolé, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Eh bien c'est raté. Bon, alors la suite du programme... Faut essayer d'avancer plus loin sur la plage. On vas essayer d'avancer, de petites butes en petites butes. On n'a que 200m à parcourir avant d'atteindre la végétation. C'est l'objectif de la journée.

-Parcourir 200m?

-Ouais, Uruha.

-C'est pas beaucoup.

-Vas chier, c'est pas toi qui risque le plus la vie dans ce 200m. Reita va y aller en premier, on fait un tir de couverture pour l'aider. Puis Ruki et moi, et enfin Uruha et Aoi. On vas faire du 10, 20m à la fois, stabiliser la position, puis continuer d'avancer. Des questions? Non. OK.

Je crus voir Ruki me lancer un regard inquiet. Mais moi ça ne m'inquiétait pas. J'avais l'habitude d'être le premier à l'avant, et le plan de Kai... On l'avait répété des dizaines de fois à l'entraînement. Et théoriquement, il était presque sans faille. Je vérifiai donc mon arme, m'assurer que tous mes chargeurs étaient pleins, puis je m'élançai hors de notre cachette. Il me suffisait de courir, priant pour que les balles ne me touchent pas, puis de me cacher derrière la prochaine bute. C'est avec un soupir que je plongeai dans le sable, 15m plus loin. Très vite, je m'accroupis et grêler les Yankees à l'avant pour permettre à Kai et Ruki dans faire autant, puis aux deux autres. On répéta le même manège une fois, deux fois... Pour l'instant, tout ce passait bien. Les Américains reculaient un peu, nous cédant du terrain. Je commençai à croire qu'on pouvait bien réussir à passer au travers de cette première journée.

Je m'élançai pour la quatrième fois (je crois...), mais là tout se mit à foirer. J'avais parcouru une dizaine de mètre sur les 30 que j'avais quand deux Américains sortir de derrière la bute que je devais rejoindre, et me visèrent de leur canon. Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour, se serait leur tourner le dos et signer ma mort. Je continuai à courir, sorti ma baïonnette de son fourreau et l'enfoncer profondément dans le ventre du premier que je croisai. Une seconde plus tard, le deuxième s'effondrer, une balle dans le torse. Je me couchai derrière la bute, haletant et frissonnant. Merde. Je donnai un autre coup de couteau à mon américain, l'achevant pour pas qu'il se mette à nous tirer dans le dos par la suite. L'autre était déjà bien mort.

-Reita! Ça va?

-Je vais bien, Ruki, merci. J'ai juste eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu ces cons sortirent dans ma face comme ça...

-Je veux dire... ton bras, ça va?

Hein? Je regardai mon bras pour voir du sang coulé d'un peu petit trou dans mon uniforme. Puis vint la douleur, cuisante, horrible... affreusement douloureuse. L'adrénaline m'avait permis de pas remarquer qu'une balle m'avait touché, mais maintenant que j'étais en relative sécurité... Ruki s'empressait déjà de déchiré la manche de mon uniforme pour avoir une meilleure vue de ma blessure quand les deux autres arrivèrent à leur tour, transportant la mitraillette.

-T'as de la chance, la balle n'a fait que te frôler sans causer de dommage aux muscles.

-Ouais, n'empêche, ça fait vachement mal!

-Désolé, je peux pas appeler l'ambulance.

-...

Il me fit un pansement de fortune avant de se brancher sur sa radio et de demander un médical. Je savais bien sûr que les médocs allaient pas venir avant un sacré-bout. Ils allaient se concentrer sur les soldats blessés plus gravement que moi, avant de s'attarder à une petite blessure par balle. J'allais sans doute devoir me serrer les dents toute la journée, mais tant que je pouvais appuyer sur la gâchette, alors ça allait.

Une grenade explosa à 5 m de notre position.

-Ok, on peut pas rester là plus longtemps les gars. Rei, ça va aller?

-Oui chef. Couvrez-moi, je repars.

Je m'élançai une nouvelle fois, cette fois dans un petit 15m, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres américains qui m'attendaient dans cette bute. Le reste de la journée me parut long, et pénible. Nous réussîmes toutefois à atteindre le 200m prévu, et même à avancer d'un bon 50m supplémentaire. Puis, vint le temps de sortir nos pelles et de creuser la première tranchée, à 300m de l'eau. Heureusement, la terre, bien qu'humide, se creusait facilement, et sur l'eau du dîner, nous avions une belle tranchée de 1 mètre de profond, 6m de côté, et assez d'espace pour y installer la mitraillette lourde d'Aoi. Les échanges de coup de feu cessèrent, les Américains s'étant repliés plus loin dans les terres. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment la situation, en vrai. Ruki était branché sur sa radio, écoutant les ordres et les rapports, et il ne semblait pas sur le point de nous informer.

Le repas se passa en silence, puis Ruki nous fit un petit topo de la situation. Les forces japonaises occupaient toute la plage, les Américains avaient reculés. On craignait bien sûr un piège, donc il ne fallait pas s'avancer plus loin pour se soir. Le lendemain, on allait rester tranquille, nettoyer la plage, s'occuper des morts, monter des campements plus solides et monter les chars d'assauts et l'artillerie lourde. La journée avait été un succès.

Peu de temps après, je m'éloignai un peu de la tranché pour marcher sur la plage sécurisé. Il y avait plusieurs cadavres qui étaient tombés au sol et dont on ne s'occupait pas. Tous des Américains. Tout comme il y avait pleins de taches rouges foncés, témoignant de la position d'un cadavre qui avait été déplacé... Probablement des japonais. On s'occupait de nos morts alors qu'on laissait là nos ''ennemis''. Mais au final, c'était des hommes, comme nous... Et combien de ces cadavres avaient mordus la poussière par ma faute?

C'était moi ou eux.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que c'était pour ma survie si j'avais continué à tirer, mais... Je n'avais pas craint pour ma survie aujourd'hui. Toute la journée, j'avais le sentiment que je ne pouvais pas mourir, que tout ça était arrangé, comme à l'entraînement. Je n'avais pas eu peur, sauf lors de l'incident. Mais généralement, je n'avais pas eu peur, et je n'avais rien craint. Et je continuais à tirer... Parce que je savais que j'allais atteindre ma cible, et que j'allais ainsi ''marquer'' des points. J'avais mal au cœur...

Inconsciemment, j'arrivai là où avait eu lieu l'altercation qui m'avait blessé. J'avais encore horriblement mal au bras, et ma blessure n'avait cesser de se rouvrir à chaque course pour atteindre la prochaine ''bute'' qui nous assurait un semblant de sécurité. Le cadavre des deux américains étaient encore là. Je m'agenouillai près de celui que j'avais tué. Que j'avais froidement tué, sans remord, sans autre pensé que ''tue-le''.

La première fois que j'avais tué, ce n'était pas mon but. C'était un accident. Mais cet homme... Je l'avais tué parce que je l'avais voulu.

-Rei...

-J'ai tué cet homme.

-J'en ai probablement tué plusieurs aujourd'hui, aussi.

Je tournai un regard triste vers mon Ruki.

-Et moi qui voulait te protéger de ce remord...

-Ça va. Je ne réalise pas vraiment, puisque je n'ai pas vu leur visage, et que je ne les ai pas vu mort. Non, je réalise pas...

-C'est mieux ainsi.

-Cet homme... Quand je les ai vu sortir, j'ai prié pour que tu les tues. C'est aussi cruel de prier pour la mort de quelqu'un, non? Mais je... mais je... je ne voulais pas que se soit toi qui tombe...

Je me relevai et le pris dans mes bras.

-T'en fais pas, je compte pas tomber tout de suite. Pas avant qu'on puisse enfin...

Il me repoussa en me jetant un regard courroucé, avant de se radoucir.

-Alors je ferai tout pour que ce moment n'arrive pas, afin que tu fasses tout pour vivre encore.

-Ah, mais tu ne réussiras pas. Tu en as envie autant que moi, non?

-C'est... C'est pas vrai!

C'est en riant légèrement qu'on rejoignit notre partie de tranché, main dans la main. J'avais encore mal au cœur, mais je n'étais pas prêt à mourir et je ne voulais pas que le petit homme qui marchait à côté de moi meurt. C'était suffisant pour me convaincre d'abattre tous les ennemis qui se mettront en travers de ma route. Je me bats pour le Japon? Foutaise. Sur le champ de bataille, il n'y a plus de pays. Il n'y a que des hommes qui se battent pour leurs propres convictions.

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors, pas très tragique comme chapitre, non? Il était plutôt relaxe même, j'aurais pu être un peu plus méchante et les maganés un peu. Il n'y as pas encore de perte, en plus... Qu'une petite blessure de rien du tout... Mais bientôt, on vas s'amuser avec la mort è.é Qui sera le premier à mourir? On peut déjà éliminer Ruki et Reita (faut pas qu'ils meurent avant qu'ils puissent se rendre jusqu'au bout, quand même!) Alors? Qui des autres je tue en premier? Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'amuse è.é Moi, sadique? Mais non voyons^^.


	7. Chapter 7: Day Break

**Titre:** Jigoku→ Day Break (Je traduirai pas, puisqu'il s'agit là d'un mauvais jeux de mots de ma part XD)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Ah ha! J'adore toujours autant vos commentaires^^ Surtout ceux me suppliant de ne pas tuer nos chers gazetto, ou de ne pas tuer Kai en premier... Désolé, mais les dés sont jeté. Dieu (lire, moi), à décider qu'à la guerre, il devait y avoir des morts! D'ailleurs, un de vos commentaires m'a donné une excellente idée pour Uruha et Aoi è.é (Mode sadique : on). Donc oui, désolé, mais il vas y avoir des morts. Sinon ce ne serait pas réaliste... Enfin, laissons tout de même une petite chance à nos chéris aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre est assez relaxe, tout de même. Et perso, je l'aime bien^^

**Chapitre 2**

Le matin se leva sur les tranchées, mais j'aurais voulu encore dormir. Toutefois, en terre ennemi, avec sans doute des américains postés un peu partout pour espionner nos mouvements, j'avais déjà eu de la chance d'avoir pu dormir quelques heures. La journée allait très mouvementé. Différente certes de la veille, mais mouvementé. Espérons quelle soit un peu plus reposante.

Lorsque je sortis de la tente de fortune, mon uniforme plus ou moins mis de façon approprié, je vis Kai occupé à faire griller quelques tranches de bacon sur un feu. En me voyant sortir, il me sourit.

-Bon matin.

-'matin.

-Je préparer le déjeuner.

-Je vois...

-Les supérieurs ont dit qu'on avait le droit de faire des feux, comme les américains savent déjà qu'on est là, de toute façon.

-D'accord...

-T'es pas très jasant ce matin, dis donc.

-C'est parce que c'est toi qui cuisine. Je pensais pas que j'avais survécu à une journée de front pour mourir le lendemain matin d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Il me jeta un regard noir avant de se reconcentrer sur ses tranches de bacon. J'aimais vraiment pas sa cuisine. Mais entre sa cuisine et les rations de l'armée... autant manger sa cuisine. Quitte à mourir d'une intoxication.

-Hm! Ça sent bon!

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait, Kai?

-Aoi, Uruha! Je fais du bacon, des œufs et des toasts. On devrait en avoir plus pour nous puisque Rei n'en mangeras pas.

-Eh! C'est pas vrai! J'en prends!

-Ceux qui chialent contre ma bouffe ne mangent pas!

-J'adore ta bouffe, vraiment! Laisse-moi pas mourir de faim avec les rations de l'armée!

C'est en riant que notre leader nous servit à chacun une assiette. J'avais l'impression que la journée d'hier n'était qu'un rêve... non, un cauchemar. Mais bref, qu'hier n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu...

-Où est Ruki? Il n'était pas dans ma tente quand je me suis réveillé.

-Ah bon? La princesse t'as quitté une fois le matin levé?

-C'est pas ma princesse, Uruha! Arrête de tout déformer!

-Mais vous avez bien fait des choses, la nuit dernière...

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? On a dormi. Point.

-Ah, je te plains. C'est tellement triste, votre couple... Moi, si je devais passer la nuit seul...

-J'ai pas besoin des détails.

-Rei-chan! Tu es levé?

Je me tournai pour voir Ruki qui s'en venait, tout joyeux, traînant derrière lui un médical. La vision du médecin me rappela ma blessure de la veille et la douleur se ramena à mon souvenir. Je grimaçai un instant. Le doc examina ma blessure, la nettoya, la pansa, bref, il fit ce qu'il fallait pour que je sois encore opérationnel et qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de me retourner au pays après seulement 1 jour. D'ailleurs, s'ils avaient voulu me renvoyer au Japon, j'aurais refusé. Je ne quitterai pas le sol américain tant que Ruki y sera encore. Quitte à mourir ici.

Enfin le doc partit continuer sa tournée des autres blessés, après m'avoir demandé de ne pas trop forcé aujourd'hui afin d'être en forme pour demain. Ce qui signifiait que j'allais pas passer ma journée à creuser le reste des tranchées. Ruki et Kai était eux aussi dispenser de cette corvée, au grand damne d'Aoi et d'Uruha qui eux devait s'y soumettre. Kai avait une réunion une partie de la journée avec les autres chefs d'équipe pour planifier les prochains mouvements et évènements, tandis que Ruki avait été réquisitionné pour aider à monter le quartier général temporaire ainsi qu'un meilleur réseau de communication. Et si possible, pirater les circuits américains pour nous donner plus d'information sur leurs positions et mouvements.

Et moi? On m'envoya au montage des tanks. Une dizaine de chars d'assauts avaient déjà été débarqué sur le sol américain, et d'autres allaient arrivé dans la journée si les bateaux qui les transportaient ne se faisaient pas couler avant. Le problème est qu'ils n'arrivaient pas en une pièce, déjà fonctionnel. Il fallait assembler certaines pièces, faire des tests de fonctionnement... Je n'étais pas méchano, mais le soleil était rendu à son zénith que je me débrouillais pas mal pour monter le canon principal des tanks.

Je pus retrouvé les membres de mon équipe pour le dîner. Uruha dormit une partie du dîner, épuisé. Lui et Aoi étaient sales, les mains pleines d'ampoules et rougies d'avoir trop serrés le manche de la petite pelle. À côté d'eux, Kai, parfaitement propre pour la réunion qu'il avait eu, essayait de leur remonter le moral.

-Au moins, les tranchées sont terminés. Vous avez le reste de l'après-midi de libre.

-C'est une bonne chose, je vais pouvoir continuer à dormir...

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on te voit dormir, Uruha.

-Vos gueules. J'ai le droit d'être épuisé. S'il y avait pas tant de monde ici, je ferais autre chose que dormir, mais vous m'avez tous dit que vous vouliez pas voir...

-C'est bon, c'est bon. On veut pas les détails.

-Et toi Reita, ça va? Tu te débrouilles? Ton bras ne te fait pas trop mal?

-Ça va, Ruki, t'inquiète pas. J'ai pas mal, et avec un bon mode d'emploi, c'est aussi facile de monter des canons que de monter un meuble IKEA.

-Mais c'est bien qu'on est des tanks maintenant. On vas pouvoir mieux se défendre contre les américains.

-Ce qui veut dire plus de mort dans leur camp...

-Mais moins dans le nôtre. C'est ça l'essentiel, non?

-Ouais, t'as raison...

Pourtant, je me sentais un peu mal de monter ainsi des machines de guerre, sachant qu'elles allaient tués des centaines de peut-être. Mais en même temps...

''Toute mauvaise action…

Est difficile au début, mais ça devient plus facile après la deuxième fois.

Quand tu répètes une action, tu ne sens aucune culpabilité.

Les Hommes

Sont supposés

Être ce genre d'animal.''

J'avais tiré ça d'un manhwa coréen que j'avais lu, Banquet Box, je crois. Sur le coup, je n'en comprenais pas trop le sens. Mais maintenant... J'avais déjà tuer une fois. Et cette fois-là j'avais bien faillit devenir fou tellement je m'en voulais, je regrettais. Hier, j'avais tué une deuxième fois. Je ressentais un peu de culpabilité, mais surtout du soulagement. Et demain je tuerai encore. Et je ne sentirai probablement rien. Je serai devenu ce genre d'animal.

Le soir arriva très vite et emmena son lot de surprise. Un supérieur vint nous donner une boite en carton, souriant d'un air étrange. Uruha sauta sur la boite, comme un gamin aurait sauté sur son cadeau de Noël. Il en sortit une PSP, quelques jeux, des mangas... Yeah! De quoi se divertir pour la soirée! Je compris le sourire étrange du supérieur en voyant le genre de manga... Ecchi, Harem, Yuri, Hentaï, Doujinshi...

-Bah, c'est nul! Pourquoi ya toujours des filles dans les mangas? Y'auraient pas nous refiler des Yaois?

-T'aurais préféré des Yaoi, n'est-ce pas, Uruha?

-Bah oui! C'est bien plus intéressant! Il y a plus de chose avec lesquelles jouer è.é

-Moi j'aime bien le Yuri...

-Kai?

-Quoi? C'est normal pour un homme d'être excité en voyant deux filles ensemble, non? Mais le harem, c'est encore mieux...

Ok, ça c'était un côté de Kai que je ne pensais pas voir un jour. Ça brisait complètement l'image que j'avais de lui... D'ailleurs, il prit les quelques mangas yuri et alla s'installer dans un coin tranquille, sa lampe de poche braquer sur les images obscènes.

-Reita! Tu dois être bon dans les jeux vidéos, non? J'ai toujours adoré ce jeux-là! Je veux te voir jouer!

Ruki me tendait la PSP d'un air sur-excité. J'hésitai à prendre l'appareil maudit. J'allais probablement le décevoir en étant même pas capable de passer le premier niveau. J'étais vraiment nul aux jeux vidéos... Shame de ma part, je sais -_-.

-Bon, d'accord... Mais je joue pas longtemps. J'aime pas trop ce genre de truc.

-Juste quelques minutes alors. Je suis sûr que t'aimes pas ça parce que tu trouves ça trop facile^^.

C'est plutôt l'inverse... M'enfin, ne le décevons pas! Et essayons de ne pas mourir avant le premier niveau...

….

…...

Game Over.

-Tu l'as fait exprès?

-Non.

-Mais t'es nul!

-Je sais! T'as pas besoin de le dire si fort!

-Mais t'es trop nul! J'en revient pas! C'est pourtant hyper facile, regarde!

Il me prit l'appareil des mains et passa le niveau en deux minutes, avant de continuer à vaincre les monstres de façon ridiculement facile.

-Eh, t'as pas besoin de me ridiculiser davantage. Je sais bien que t'es un geek qui a déjà dû passer tous les jeux vidéos qui existent...

-Je suis pas un geek!

-Ah bon? On a pas la même définition du mot alors!

-Oh, que c'est mignon de voir un couple se chicaner comme ça.

-On est pas un couple!

Kai avait lever les yeux de ses yuri pour nous regarder. Ruki et moi avions répondu en même temps, et maintenant on se boudait l'un l'autre. J'allais m'intéresser au truc de notre chef, histoire de faire poireauter Ruki un peu. J'allais pas retirer ce que j'avais dit. Il était geek, fallait qu'il l'assume!

-Alors c'est ça, du yuri?

-Yep. T'en as jamais lu avant?

-Pas vraiment. Les mangas ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressé, même si j'ai lu quelques shonen. Je préférais les animes. J'écoutais les Dragon Ball.

-Tu manques de quoi alors! Regarde.

Il me tendit un manga que je parcouru assez rapidement. Il y avait deux filles, dans une école... À un moment donné elles étaient déshabillé, puis elle s'amusait à se lécher... Uruha avait raison, c'est triste d'être une fille. Il y a moins de quoi s'amuser...

-Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant?

-Non.

-Alors t'es vraiment gay?

Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce mot. Mais pourtant, je devais affirmer que oui, je l'étais... Je pouvais trouver des filles jolies, mais elles ne m'excitaient que lorsqu'elles étaient un peu gars manqué. Alors que les gars... C'était eux que je désirais. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de blonde, alors que je ne comptais plus le nombre d'amoureux que j'avais eu. Enfin, amoureux... conquête d'un soir, disons les vrais mots. Ruki était... le premier pour lequel je développais vraiment une telle affection.

-On peut dire ça...

-Je trouve vraiment que tu manques quelques choses. Moi, je suis bi. Je me pose pas de limite. Comme ça je manque rien.

-Tu es plus discret sur ta vie intime, on ne sait pas grand chose à ton sujet.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas à savoir ce que je fais pendant la nuit non plus!

-Ah bon? Parce que tu fais des choses la nuits?

-Disons que j'ai... un amoureux.

-Ahhh! Qui, qui? Dis-moi tout, je veux savoir!

-Ne t'excite pas comme ça! On dirait Uruha!

-Désolé.

-Je sors avec Masahi.

-Masa...? Le type de l'équipe V?

Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait maintenant sur la côté américaine, je pus voir les joues de Kai changé de couleur.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que...

-Je sortais déjà avec lui avant l'affrontement du Paintball. J'aurais bien aimer que lui et Uruha change vraiment d'équipe, si seulement Aoi et le type de l'autre équipe ne les en avaient pas empêcher...

-Ah ha. Et alors? Tu es heureux avec lui?

-Ouais! Vraiment! On se voit tant qu'on peu, mais on gardait ça secret jusqu'à maintenant. Tu es le premier à qui je dis ça alors chut, pas un mot à personne!

-Promis, juré, craché.

-On vas se voir se soir. Mais je serai revenu à l'aube, comme d'habitude.

-D'accord. Amuse-toi bien.

-Merci. Et bonne chance avec Ruki. Je t'admire pour ta patience, tu sais? Ça doit pas être facile.

-Quand on aime quelqu'un, on est prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser, probablement pour rejoindre son Masashi. Je rejoins Ruki qui avait enfin arrêter de bouder dans notre tente. Dès que je poussai la toile pour entrer, il me serra dans ses bras en poussant un soupir de soulagement. J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête, puis descendit jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se scellèrent. Bien vite, on s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me réveillai un peu avant l'aube, victime d'un mauvais pressentiment. Je repoussai Ruki doucement, essayant de ne pas le réveiller, puis enfilai mon uniforme en vitesse.

-Rei...?

-C'est rien, Ruki. Rendors-toi. On a encore droit à 1h de sommeil.

-Que'est-ce que tu vas... *baille* faire... dehors?

-J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. C'est rien.

-... Attends-moi, je viens avec toi.

Il s'habilla aussi en vitesse, frottant ses yeux pour enlever les dernières traces de sommeil. Nous sortîmes de la tente et je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'avais parlé avec Kai, hier soir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Reita?

-C'est rien. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. J'aime pas ça. Il est...

-Qui?

-Kai. Il devrait être revenu.

-Il est parti?

-Hier soir. Voir son amoureux.

-Il a un amoureux?

-Il m'a dit de ne rien dire. Mais là je...

Le soleil se levait tranquillement, teintant le ciel de teinte rose et rouge, chassant le bleu marin de la nuit.

-Ruki, Reita? Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà lever?

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement alors que Ruki faisait des signes de la main à Kai, qui s'en venait vers nous. Il marchait tranquillement du côté des lignes américaines, tout souriant à cause de la nuit magnifique qu'il avait dû avoir passé. Toutefois je n'arrivai pas à lui sourire ou à le saluer. J'avais encore un mauvais pressentiment.

Puis tout d'un coup, il fit tellement clair que Ruki et moi dûmes nous protéger les yeux fasse à cette lumière trop vive. Presque au même instant vint à la fois la chaleur, le bruit et le souffle de l'explosion.

**Fin du chapitre**

Avouez qu'il y avait des trucs intéressants! Les mangas H, entre autre è.é Vous riez peut-être, mais quand j'étais dans l'armée, on avait un camarade de blesser et c'est des revues porno qu'on lui a envoyé à l'hôpital, même s'il était fiancé... Bref, je sais pas si Kai est fan de Yuri en vrai... d'ailleurs, je le vois absolument pas aimer le yuri (je sais pas, c'est pas son genre...), mais il m'en fallait un pour lire ces merveilleux mangas... (oui, je sais, je dois être une des rares personnes de ce monde à aimer et le Yaoi, et le Yuri -_-).

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à la fin, hein? Le chapitre commençait si bien, se continuait si bien... Mais fallait bien que le jour se brise à un moment donné, hein? ^^ Pauvre Kai, paix à son âme. Ou pas. Est-il vraiment mort? Ou le ferais-je souffrir un peu avant de le tuer pour de bons?

Si, si. Je m'amuse vraiment^^


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye, brother

**Titre:** Jigoku→ Goodbye, brother (Au revoir, mon frère)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre, drame...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Le prochain chapitre... est peut-être pas aussi tragique que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit... Mais c'est dur d'écrire du tragique sans tomber dans l'exagération comique... Enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même (et peut-être même qu'il vous tirera quelques larmes, qui sait? è.é)

Donc, Kai... mort? Pas mort? Parce qu'on peut survivre d'une telle explosion, vous savez? D'ailleurs, l'explosion était pas si grosse, sinon Reita et Ruki aurait été blessé aussi...

**Chapitre 9**

**-KAI!**

L'explosion m'avait fait reculer de quelques pas, même si elle était à bonne distance de ma positon. Après la brève vague de chaleur et de souffle, j'avais pu me reprendre assez vite pour crier le nom de notre chef, de mon ami. Mais merde, l'explosion avait soulevé un grand nombre de poussière, et tout ce que je pouvais était des nuages gris qui me faisaient tousser.

Je sentis qu'on agrippait la manche de mon uniforme. Ruki... Je l'avais presque oublié. Mais Kai...

-Rei...

-Ça va?

-Oui... oui... mais...

La poussière redescendit peu à peu. J'entendis du bruit venant de nos campements. L'explosion avait du réveiller tout le monde et bientôt on viendrait apercevoir l'étendu des dégâts... Les dégâts... Une petite partie de la forêt avait disparu, laissant la place à un petit cratère d'environ 9m de diamètre pour peut-être trois de profondeur. Et au milieu du cratère il y avait... Kai!

Je couru pour m'approcher, vérifier s'il était encore en vie. Mais ma formation de soldat me revint à l'esprit et je m'arrêtai assez vite au bord du cratère. Je du retenir Ruki qui était près à s'élancer dans le cratère. Je le retins par le bras, mais il se débattit pour que je le lâche, ce que je ne fis pas.

-Mais lâche moi! Il est peut-être encore vivant! Il faut aller l'aider!

-Non...

-Tu vas l'abandonner dans le fond de ce trou? Lâche-moi! Il faut y aller!

-Non, Ruki! C'est trop dangereux! Tu sais pas s'il y a pas une mine au fond de ce trou! Tu voudrais aller te faire tuer avec lui?

Je vis son visage pâlir sous la faible lumière du soleil qui se levait. J'étais comme lui. Moi aussi je voulais courir au fond de ce trou, vérifier si Kai était encore vivant, lui administrer les premiers soins, faire quelque chose, merde! Mais on ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dangereux. On nous avait appris la sécurité avec les engins explosifs très tôt dans notre formation. Quand une bombe ou une mine explose, on n'a pas le droit d'aller sur les lieux de l'explosion, ne serait-ce que pour sauver nos potes qui sont blessés. Parce qu'il est trop facile pour l'ennemi de placé une deuxième bombe sous une première, ou bien de venir ce poster en embuscade pas loin de l'explosion pour venir grêler les survivants ou les soldats qui iraient aider les survivants... Il nous fallait attendre l'équipe de déminage avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit...

-Urgh...

-Kai!

Ruki et moi nous agenouillâmes en même temps sur le bord du cratère. Au centre, Kai reprenait lentement conscience. Il tenta de s'assoir, sans succès. L'effort le fit tousser, et il cracha même du sang. D'après ce que je pouvais apercevoir, il était grièvement blessé aux jambes et au ventre... mais il était vivant. Pour l'instant.

-Kai! Ça va!

-Vous... voulez... que je réponde oui? … ah ah

-Non, ne parle pas! Garde tes forces. L'équipe de déminage et les médecins vont arriver bientôt.

-On... a pas... de démineur... pour l'instant. Ils arrivent... que ce midi...

…...! Pas d'équipe de démineurs? Ils arrivent que ce midi? Mais merde! Il a mille fois le temps de crever au bout de sang avant que midi ne sonne! Je sentis une main s'agripper à la mienne et la serrer fort. Ruki pleurait, les dents serrés. Je pouvais deviner ce à quoi il pensait

-Non, tu ne peux pas aller l'aider. C'est trop dangereux.

-Alors on va le laisser mourir?

-Eh? Ruki, Reita? C'était quoi cette explosion? Et c'est quoi ce... KAI!

Uruha et Aoi furent les premiers à arriver sur les lieux. Bien vite, d'autres soldats et des plus hauts gradés arrivèrent. Tous se demandaient quoi faire en attendant les démineurs. 7h... 7h, c'était trop long! Il fallait faire quelque chose!

-Colonel!

Une voix s'éleva au dessus des chuchotements. Je tournai la tête vers celui qui avait parlé ainsi au plus haut gradé sur place. Masashi? Il avait les yeux rougis, ravagé par les larmes. Il devait horriblement s'en vouloir, comme il devait souffrir de voir son amoureux en si piteuse condition. Au fond de son trou, Kai avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, et faisait de gros efforts pour retenir des gémissements de douleur.

-Colonel. Rien ne nous dit qu'il y a vraiment une deuxième bombe au fond de ce trou. Ce genre de pratique est surtout utilisé par les Talibans en Afghanistan, je ne vois pas pourquoi les Américains s'abaisseraient à utiliser ce genre de pratique. Le soldat Kai faiblit de minute en minute. Il ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à la prochaine heure... Laissez-moi aller le chercher...

Le colonel réfléchit un instant, avant de donner à Masashi l'ordre de descendre chercher Kai. Il faut croire que même ce haut gradé était humain et n'acceptait pas de rester sur place à regarder un homme mourir.

Tout le monde retint son souffle alors que le soldat de l'équipe V descendait tranquillement, craignant à chaque pas une deuxième explosion. Sa courte descente parut toutefois duré un siècle, et enfin il atteignit sain et sauf la position de Kai. Très vite, un médical suivit le même chemin que Masashi et se mit à faire les premiers sois à notre ami.

Je me surpris à espérer qu'on puisse le sauver. Je fermai les yeux un instant et fit une prière à ce Dieu qui est supposé exister, du moins à ce qu'on m'a dit. Les minutes s'égrenèrent... Les premiers soins fait, on sortit notre chef d'équipe de son trou. On le déposa délicatement sur le sol, pour ne pas rajouter à ses douleurs. Il était si faible qu'on aurait dit un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Même son souffle était faible, et difficile. Chaque inspiration semblait lui être douloureuse.

Le médecin se recula, hochant négativement la tête. On ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, il allait mourir, comme ça.

C'était tellement injuste. Je n'avais reçu qu'une blessure mineure lors d'un combat, alors qu'il allait mourir parce qu'il revenait d'une agréable soirée... Ruki continuait de pleurer en silence, tout comme Masashi et Uruha. Aoi restait debout, le visage plus sombre qu'à l'habitude et les yeux brillants. Il devait faire de gros effort pour ne pas pleurer, lui aussi.

Et moi... Moi mes yeux étaient secs.

-Eh, les gars... faut pas... vous en faire...

La voix de Kai était faible, et ses yeux étaient déjà vide. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, et lui-même le savait.

-Eh bien... j'imagine... qu'on peut rien y faire, hein? Ah ha... Rei... je te laisse... l'équipe. Protège les autres... pour moi. Aoi... Aide-le. Seul il s'en sortira pas... Uruha et Ruki... veillez sur eux. Ils sont trop fiers pour dire qu'ils ont mal... qu'ils sont faibles... supporter-les de votre mieux... d'accord? Vous direz... à mon frère et ma sœur... que Nii-san les attendra dans un monde meilleur... Masa... Gomen ne.

Il se remit à tousser, crachant encore plus de sang, puis ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours. Sa poitrine se souleva péniblement une dernière fois, puis, dans sa totale immobilité, on aurait dit qu'il dormait paisiblement. On aurait même dit qu'il souriait... un peu... J'aurais voulu le gifler pour le réveiller, lui dire que son petit frère et sa petite sœur devait l'attendre au Japon, qu'ils avaient encore besoin de lui... Mais ça ne servirait à rien. L'égoïste était partit devant, n'attendant personne, apparemment sans regret. Le con.

Le médical le recouvrit bien vite d'un drap blanc et il fut entreposé avec tous les autres morts. On les enverrait bientôt tous en bateau rejoindre le Japon, où ils seraient envoyés à leur proches et enterrés avec tous les honneurs qui reviennent à ceux qui meurent pour leur pays. Mais... est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de donner sa vie pour une cause dont on ignore les implications?

Traînant les pieds alors que je me dirigeais vers le campement pour prendre une petit déjeuner même si je n'avais absolument pas faim, je réfléchis à ma propre mort. On me renverrais chez mes parents... Savent-ils seulement que je suis au front en ce moment? On leur a sûrement dit... ils ont dû s'en ficher... et si je leur reviens sous l'état de cadavre, seront-ils assez sobre pour se rendre compte qu'ils auront perdus leur fils unique pour une cause complètement stupide?

Je me forçai à manger un peu, comme Aoi. Les deux autres ne touchèrent pas du tout à leur assiette. Puis, tout d'un coup, Ruki engloutit le contenu de son petit déjeuner et se releva d'un bond, un grand sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

-Bon, alors, on va pas déprimé toute la journée? J'ai reçu de nouveaux ordres ce matins, via la radio. Avec le reste du peloton, on vas se diriger plus au sud, puis on fonce plein Est jusqu'à atteindre un poste de commandement américain particulièrement important. Il nous faudra prendre contrôle de la place, puis attendre de nouvelles instructions. Alors dès que vous avez finis de manger, on plis bagages et on descend au Sud rejoindre les autres équipes du peloton.

-...

-...

-Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de te forcer à être enthousiaste, Ruki.

-Mais Kai ne voudrais pas qu'on soit déprimé à cause de lui! Il voudrait qu'on continue... il voulait que je te supporte, Rei, et qu'on continue... sans lui...

Je poussai un soupir avant de finir mon assiette, me lever, et passai mon bras autour des épaules de Ruki.

-Il a raison, les gars. Kai nous a demandé... de poursuivre. Alors on continuera. Et on bottera le cul de ses yankees. Puis on rentrera au Japon, et on ira offrir nos sympathies et notre aide à sa famille... Mais pour ça, faut rester vivant, et finir cette putain de guerre!

Plier bagage ne nous prit pas de temps. On s'arma aussi, comme on repartait en campagne. Prenant la place de Kai, j'étais considérablement ralentis par le poids de tout le surplus de munition que je devais transporter. Avant de véritablement rejoindre les autres équipes du peloton, on s'arrêta devant le cratère qui avait coûté la vie à notre ami... que dis-je, notre frère. Chacun fit une courte prière, puis Aoi et Uruha repartirent.

Je restai un moment devant le cratère. Je m'accroupis et lança un peu de poussière dans le trou, poussant un soupir.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû partir le premier.. baka. Mais attends-nous. J'ai l'impression qu'on va tous te rejoindre bientôt...

-Rei? Ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu murmures, comme ça?

-C'est rien, Ruki. Viens, on y va.

Je me relevai et attrapai la main de Ruki pour rejoindre les autres. Je serrai sa petite main fort, pour ne pas qu'elle m'échappe. J'avais... tellement peur que se soit le prochain. Ou que je sois le prochain.. Je m'en rendais compte, maintenant. J'avais peur de mourir, peur de mourir ici, à des centaines de kilomètre de chez moi. Allais-je finir dans la poussière, moi aussi, comme ça? Est-ce qu'on allait me regarder mourir, sans oser faire quoique se soit de peur de mourir aussi?

Ruki me serra la main aussi fort. Il me fit un petit sourire pour m'encourager un peu. Tant qu'il était là, avec moi... ça allait aller. Tout allait bien aller. Tant qu'il était là.

-Bien, soldats du peloton PS, je suis le sergent qui m'occuperai de vous diriger pendant cette mission. Nous allons commencer à marcher, maintenant. Lorsque nous nous arrêterons ce midi, je voudrai parler à tous les chefs d'équipe. Équipe G... vous avez jusqu'à la rencontre pour vous choisir un nouveau chef. Maintenant, soldat, en marche!

Je poussai un soupir en commençant à marcher. Kai... Tu m'as laissé trop de responsabilité, égoïste. Mais je ferai mon possible pour mener à bien la tâche que tu n'as pas pu finir. Kai... Au revoir, mon frère.

**Fin du chapitre**

Mais oui, il est mort! Mais le titre du chapitre était très clair à ce sujet... (d'ailleurs, le titre du prochain chapitre vous donnera de faux espoirs è.é Spoiler? Chapitre 10 : Did it hurts? Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il présume...)

Vous me direz peut-être que la façon dont Kai meurt est tiré par les cheveux. Pourquoi ils ne sont pas aller l'aider et qu'ils l'ont laissés mourir? Juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à cause d'une possible autre bombe? Oui, c'est malheureusement la triste vérité dans l'armée. C'est probablement la chose qui m'a le plus marqué quand j'y étais, c'est pourquoi je devais en faire mourir un comme ça. Quand un engin explosif explose, tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher de l'explosion, quitte à laisser mourir les blessés. Et même, dans ma fic, je les ai fait s'approcher du bord, mais en réalité, ils auraient dû rester à une bonne dizaine de mètre et attende que l'équipe de démineurs arrivent... Dans la réalité, le colonel aurait même pas autoriser à Masa de risquer sa vie pour descendre dans le trou. Perso... je trouve ça horrible. J'arrive pas à imaginer une pire mort... Quoique j'ai quelques idées pour faire mourir les autres... vous inquièter pas, Kai restera pas longtemps seul au Paradis è.é


	9. Chapter 9: Dit it hurts?

**Titre:** Jigoku→ Did it hurts? (Ça t'a fait mal?)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Bon, une autre fic qui tire progressivement à sa fin... C'est triste, non? Enfin, il ne reste que 72h à cette fic, puis elle sera terminée. Reste à voir en combien de chapitre je vais faire ces 72 heures-là... Je ne crois pas toutefois dépassé les 15 chapitres...

**Chapitre 10**

On avançait depuis même pas une heure que déjà on pouvait entendre les bruits de la bataille qui se déroulaient plus au Nord. Nos camarades se battaient, perdaient la vie même pour nous garantir un semblant de sécurité lors de la première partie de notre opération. D'abord au Sud pour contourner le gros des troupes américaines, puis à l'Est pour rejoindre le poste de commandement américain, prendre le contrôle de la place... Dit comme ça, ça avait l'air plutôt facile. Et au rythme auquel on avançait en ce moment, je pouvais m'autoriser à croire que ça allait être facile, du moins pour les autres.

Je marchais en fin de peloton, essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur. Les trois autres restaient avec moi pour me supporter mentalement, n'empêche, je souffrais c'était pas croyable. Je croyais pourtant être en bonne forme physique, mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas. Les munitions que je transportais me ralentissaient considérablement. Merde, comment Kai faisait pour pouvoir aller si vite avec tous ces trucs? Bon, j'avais quand même mon lance-grenade accrocher à mon semi-automatique en plus, donc fallait rajouter un bon 5kg au poids que Kai devait transporter, mais 5kilo de plus ou de moins, rendu là ça ne change pas grand chose.

On put enfin prendre une pause en milieu d'avant-midi. Je fus le premier à m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre mort, m'empressant de vider ma première gourde. Rah, c'était pénible! Et bien sûr, je pouvais pas me départir de toutes ces munitions, même pendant la pause... au cas où il faudrait repartir le plus vite possible.

-Rei... ça va?

-...Je vais mourir avant la fin de la journée, sinon ça va.

-T'inquiète, Ruki. S'il peut encore plaisanter, c'est qu'il va s'en sortir.

-Mais on pourrait quand même l'aider, non?

-Non, Ruki, vous avez vos propres choses à transporter. Je vais survivre en transportant les munitions supplémentaire, t'inquiète.

C'est que j'étais orgueilleux, aussi. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils étaient eux-même aussi chargé que moi. Chacun d'entre nous transportait son sac avec ses affaires personnels, ainsi qu'un autre sac contenant nos rations. Par dessus notre uniforme, on avait notre veste de combat tactique, qui elle contenait déjà plusieurs munitions et deux gourdes d'eau, entre autre. Plus notre casque de Kevlar sur la tête, lui-même étant assez lourd... ça complétait notre chargement de base. En plus, chacun transportait son arme, Ruki transportait deux radios et Uruha et Aoi en avait assez avec sa grosse mitraillette lourde et Uruha avait la tente. Je pouvais pas me plaindre d'avoir seulement des munitions en plus...

Je fermai les yeux un instant, souhaitant profiter de notre petite pause au maximum. Une main sur mon front me fit sursauter, toutefois.

-Tu es tout chaud, Rei, je crois que tu fais de la fièvre...

-T'inquiète, Ruki, ça va je te dis.

-Je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand même!

-Soldats! On reprend la marche!

Ruki m'aida à me relever, puis on recommença à marcher. Je voyais bien qu'il ne cessait de me regarder du coin de l'oeil, s'assurant sans doute que je ne m'effondrais pas. Mais je pris toute la volonté que j'avais et je continuai à marcher jusqu'au midi. Là on fut autorisé à déposer véritablement nos choses, et je fus incroyablement heureux de pouvoir déposer mon sac et ce surplus de munition. Je m'étirai et sautiller un peu sur place, heureux de me sentir léger de nouveau, mais je me rassis vite. La tête me tournait.

Très vite, Ruki et moi furent inviter à la rencontre des chefs d'équipe. J'avais définitivement été nommé chef de l'équipe G, et Ruki étant le meilleur opérateur radio, il fut aussi inviter à la réunion. Je me forçai à prendre une part active dans la discussion, malgré mes étourdissement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait, merde... c'était pas le temps d'être faible!

-Je crois que nous pourrons commencer à tourner à l'Est vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Comme ça demain matin on pourra commencé à s'approcher du poste de commandement.

-Non, répondis-je. Si on tourne trop tôt, on arrivera par le Nord-Est. Les américains doivent s'attendre à une possible attaque venant du Nord-Est. On ferait mieux de descendre davantage, quitte à remonter un peu pour rejoindre le poste de commandement.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ils ne s'attendront pas à une attaque venant du Sud de leur position. Leurs forces seront concentrés au Nord.

-Mais ça nous prendra plus de temps, or il faut se dépêcher.

-Mais si on se dépêche trop, on se fera tuer pour rien parce qu'on aura aucune chance.

-C'est nos camarades qui se feront tuer si on prend trop de temps. Combien sont mort selon vous depuis qu'on est partie, hein?

Le ton monta progressivement, mais le sergent mis vite fin à notre petite engueulade. Il fut finalement décidé qu'on continuerait plein Sud toute la journée, puis qu'on tournerait vers l'Est le lendemain à l'aube. Ruki nous assura que les américains ne se doutait pas encore de notre opération et qu'ils étaient encore occupé à combattre nos camarades restés au Nord. Malheureusement, les américains gagnaient de plus en plus du terrain et les pertes étaient nombreuses de notre côté... Il nous fallait nous dépêcher. 48H, c'était tout ce qu'on avait. Il nous fallait être maître du poste de commandement américain avant midi dans deux jours, sinon le Japon, devant son échec en sol américain, pourrait bien envoyer ses bombes nucléaire et la guerre serait alors encore plus terrible... 48h...

On repris rapidement notre marche après la pause de midi. Cette fois, pas question de s'arrêter avant le soir. Mais personne vraiment ne voulait s'arrêter. On sentait tous l'excitation qui commençait à nous gagner, sentant approcher l'affrontement. Voilà presque une journée déjà que nos camarades se battaient pour nous, bientôt ça allait être nous qui allaient se battre pour eux, pour nos morts. Pour Kai. Je me fiche bien que les américains aient aussi des gens qui les aimes et qui pleurerons leur mort, ils ont tué Kai et ils n'en avais pas le droit...

-Rei!

-Eh, Rei! Ça va?

-Reita!

Je n'avais pas aperçu la racine qui traversait le chemin. J'avais trébuché, et au lieu de réussir à me reprendre, j'étais simplement tombé par terre, de tout mon long. Argh, la honte... Heureusement qu'il y avait eu que les membres de mon équipe qui m'avait vu tomber comme un imbécile. Je me relevai difficilement, avec l'aide de Ruki.

-Ça va... ça va. Vous en faites pas, c'est rien.

-Rei!

Dès que Ruki me lâcha, je perdis de nouveau l'équilibre, mais il me rattrapa avant que je ne m'effondre une seconde fois. Il me dévisageait maintenant avec un air plus inquiet que jamais. Même Uruha et Aoi semblait s'inquiéter. Peut-être que je devais moi-même m'inquiéter de mon état... c'était pas normal.

-Tu es vraiment pâle...

-Désolé. Je peux quand même continuer. Je me coucherai tôt ce soir...

Je fis quelques pas instable, mais Ruki me rattrapa rapidement, près à me rattraper si jamais je menaçais de tomber encore une fois. J'avais l'impression d'être malade... je devais vraiment faire de la fièvre pour avoir des étourdissement comme ça. En plus, je commençais à avoir froid. C'est tellement pas le temps d'être malade quand on est dans une mission aussi cruciale pour l'issue de la guerre!

Je ne voyais plus rien devant moi quand on s'arrêta enfin pour la nuit. Ma vision était brouillée par la fièvre... Je n'avais qu'une envie; me coucher, dormir, et oublier tout le reste. Je me retrouvai rapidement sous la tente, dans mon sac de couchage, Ruki l'air inquiet à côté de moi. Il mis encore sa main sur mon front, pour vérifier ma température.

-Tu es vraiment brûlant, Rei!

-Désolé...

-Arrête de t'excuser! T'y es pour rien, sans doute... N'empêche, c'est...

-C'est pas le moment de tomber malade, je sais.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste... étrange. Tu tousses pas, ça doit pas être la grippe...

-Ça doit être un manque d'amour de ta part...

-Arrête de plaisanter, Baka!

Je l'imaginai quand même sourire derrière mes paupières clauses. Non, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Ça me demandait trop d'effort. Et dire que demain, on allait devoir se battre... je pouvais pas être aussi faible, j'allais être qu'un poids pour mes compatriotes...

-Ruki, tiens. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé en demandant aux autres soldats.

-Des aspirines. Avec un peu de chance, ça fera baisser sa fièvre...

-Mais on sait toujours pas pourquoi il est comme ça, hein? Tu crois que c'est une maladie américaine bizarre et très contagieuse?

-La ferme, Uruha! Raconte pas n'importe quoi!

-Mais on sait pas, hein, il va peut-être mourir pendant la nuit.

-Ne dis pas ça!

Ruki sauta sur Uruha, peut-être pour le ruer de coup, je sais pas. Comme j'étais couché entre les deux, il m'accrocha au passage, et une douleur intense et aiguë raisonna dans mon bras. Je grognai sous la douleur, ce qui attira de nouveau sur moi l'attention de mes deux amis.

-Rei? Ça t'a fait mal?

-Oui, ça fait mal, putain!

-Ton bras blessé?

-Où veux-tu que j'aille mal ailleurs?

Ruki s'empressa de défaire le pansement de mon bras. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir grimacer. Uruha eut exactement la même expression. C'était inquiétant... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, ma blessure?

-En tout cas, on sait maintenant d'où viens ta fièvre...

-? Vous pourriez pas m'expliquer?

-Ta plaie s'est infectée, c'est tout. Rien de grave, au final.

-Oui, rien de grave. Les aspirines devraient faire tomber ta fièvre, donc pour ça ça va. On a qu'à enlever le pus de la plaie et tout nettoyer en espérant bien faire le travail pour que le reste ne soit pas infecté aussi. Avec un peu de chance, on fera bien notre travail et demain tu auras que mal un peu, sinon tu souffriras davantage, pour rien, et on pourrait aller jusqu'à devoir amputer ton bras...

-Uruha, ta gueule, j'ai pas besoin de tout ces détails!

-Ignore-le, Rei. L'infection est pas si grave. Je devrais pouvoir faire de quoi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un médecin qui arrangera ça mieux que moi.

-Bon, moi je te laisse faire l'infirmière, Ruki. J'ai Aoi qui m'attends près du feu.

Uruha sortit de la tente (enfin!), et je me retrouvai seul avec Ruki. Pendant un instant, se fit silence. Je serrai les dents forts pour ne pas crier alors que Ruki s'appliquait à désinfecter ma plaie. Puis il refit mon pansement et poussa un soupir.

-Bon, j'espère que ça va aller.

-Non, dis-moi que t'es sûr... j'ai pas envie de me faire amputer.

-Ah ha! Oublie ce qu'Uruha a dit, il voulait que t'inquiéter.

-Je sais! Mais c'est quand même effrayant.

-Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

-Oui, les aspirines doivent commencer à faire effet.

-C'est bien. Ah, je m'inquiétais tellement...

Il se laissa tombé à côté de moi et vint enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Je me tournai vers lui, posai ma main sur sa joue, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. D'abord doucement, puis je mis un peu plus de force, à la fois pour que nos langues se rejoigne, à la fois pour le forcer à se coucher sur le dos. Il passa ses mains autour de ma nuque, m'encourageant à continuer. Mais un malaise me reprit et je m'effondrai sur lui en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

-Ah, quand tu as enfin l'air de vouloir, c'est moi qui y arrive pas... TT

-Ah ha. Ne te force pas trop, Rei, tu devrais te reposer, ce soir.

-Mais...

-Il y aura toujours demain soir.

-Mais si je meurs demain?

-Alors ne meurt pas demain.

-Hm... d'accord.

-Sois un bon garçon et endors-toi, maintenant. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Je me recouchai à côté de lui, mécontent. Si ça continue, je pourrai jamais aller jusqu'au bout avec lui... C'est tellement injuste... Mais même si j'étais frustré par moi-même, je m'endormis toutefois très rapidement, complètement épuisé. Épuisé, frustré, mais heureux. Je pouvais encore tenir mon petit Ruki dans mes bras...

**Fin du chapitre**

Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé! Vous avez aimé? Pas moi! Il y a pas de mort, dans ce chapitre TT Mais ça s'en vient, vous inquiéter pas^^ Prochain chapitre : un mort de plus? Lequel je tue? Oh, c'est excitant^^


	10. Chapter 10: I will go ahead of you

**Titre:** Jigoku→ I will go ahead of you... (Je vais partir devant...)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! AoixRuwa

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Oui, je sais, vous deviez attendre la suite depuis longtemps... Je me suis un peu trop concentrer sur mes rps du coup j'ai laissé un peu les fics... désolé^^'. Je vous promets au moins un nouveau chapitre par fiction en cours cette. Mais je vous garantis pas que je vais poster plus vite après cette semaine... Je vais faire mon possible, par contre. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas surtout, je ne vous abandonne pas! Même si je poste moins souvent, je n'abandonnerai pas mes fics ;)

**Chapitre 10**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin à cause du froid. J'ouvris les yeux sur le toit de notre tente, mais je ne pouvais presque rien voir. C'était encore si noir... et si froid. En me tournant, je vis que ni Ruki, ni Aoi, ni Uruha ne se trouvait sous la tente. Leurs affaires étaient rangées et roulées, comme s'ils étaient prêts à partir. Les miennes avaient aussi été préparé...ou presque. Il ne restait qu'à ranger mon sac de couchage. Mon uniforme était placé à mes pieds, parfaitement plié, attendant juste que je le mette. Je l'enfilai rapidement, rangé mon sleeping dans mon sac puis sortit de la tente. Mes trois compagnons mangeaient tranquillement leurs rations militaires.

-Rei! Tu es réveillé! Tu aurais pu dormir encore un peu...

-Comme vous auriez pu me réveiller, aussi. Je vous aurais aidé à ranger.

-T'auras qu'à aider avec la tente.

-Mais tu vas mieux, au moins?

-Ah... oui.. oui.

Oui, ça allait mieux maintenant. La fièvre d'hier n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'allais pouvoir me battre avec mes camarades aujourd'hui et mourir avec eux. Non, pas mourir... J'ai promis à Ruki que je ne mourrai pas. Et que se soir... Je sentis me sentit rougir. Je voudrais que la journée soit déjà terminé, et que je puisse déjà... avec Ruki... Non, arrête de penser à ça, Rei! Tu dois d'abord te battre contre les américains, pour ton pays! Ou plutôt, tu dois te battre pour ne pas mourir! Sinon il n'y aura pas la super soirée chaude qui s'annonce avec...

-Rei, ça va? Tu es encore rouge...

-Il fait peut-être encore de la fièvre...

-Vous y êtes pas, les gars. Rei, t'es mieux d'arrêter d'imaginer tout de suite ce que tu t'imagines, sinon je te jure qu'elle n'aura pas lieu!

-Ruki! Tu peux pas me faire ça!

-Oh, tu peux pas me faire ça! Depuis le temps que j'attends!

-J'ai rien pigé...

-Y a rien à pigé, Uruha!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je craignais que la tension ne commence à monter dans le groupe au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approcherait de la base américaine. Cette fameuse base américaine... on allait tellement tous se faire tuer là-bas. On avait pas vraiment grand chance de survivre, faut s'avouer la vérité. On va s'attaquer à une base. Ils vont être plus nombreux que nous. Mieux armés. On a... vraiment pas grand chance...

Après notre petit déjeuner, Aoi et moi rangeâmes la tente puis on se regroupa avec les autres soldats de la mission. On avait encore beaucoup de marche à faire. On allait sans doute croiser des américains. Et si tout va bien, on pourra attaquer leur base dès le lendemain.

Les autres soldats riaient un peu, eux aussi. À croire qu'on s'habituait à la guerre et aux dangers. Certains de nos amis étaient morts, on était tous des assassins, et pourtant on continuais à rire et à sourire. Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. C'est bien la seule façon pour nous d'échapper un instant à tout ça. Sinon on deviendrait fou... ou encore on deviendrait des monstres inhumains... Je ne crois pas que là où il est, Kai nous en veule si on continue à rire et à sourire. Au contraire, il doit être heureux de voir qu'on arrive à s'en sortir sans trop de mal, même sans lui...

Un peu avant midi, ce fut Ruki qui fut chargé d'avancer plus en avant comme éclaireur. J'aurais voulu l'accompagner, mais pour ce genre de job, il était plus en sécurité seul. Je ne pus toutefois m'empêcher de craindre le pire... Et s'il tombait dans une embuscade de soldat? Et s'il tombait dans un ravin? Et si...? Et si..? Il revient toutefois très vite (heureusement pour mon anxiété...), un peu paniqué.

-Chef, Ruki au rapport. Il y a des soldats américains à 350 mètres devant nous, qui marchent dans notre direction. Tout un peloton. Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir qu'on est là, par contre...

-Est-ce qu'on peu les éviter?

-En faisant un large détour...

-On a pas le temps pour ce genre de détour. On va combattre.

-Mais si on les combats, les américains vont savoir qu'on est dans le coin...

-Tant pis. On ne peut pas perdre plus de temps de toute façon. Soldats, tous à vos positions de combat!

On allait vraiment se battre... Je me cachai derrière un vaste tronc d'arbre. J'allais avoir ici une position excellente pour attaquer dans les premiers. Uruha grimpa dans un arbre à 5m mètre de ma position. Ruki et Aoi reculèrent un peu et montèrent en vitesse la mitraillette derrière un gros buisson. Immédiatement, Ruki s'affaira à ses radions, s'assurant que les nôtres étaient bien en fonctions et essayant de pirater celles des américains.

Ruki : Ici Romeo, contrôle radio, à vous.

Uruha : Romeo, ici Uniforme. Reçu 5 sur 5, à vous.

Reita : Romeo, ici Juliette. Reçu 5 sur 5, à vous.

Aoi : Romeo, ici Alpha. Reçu 5 sur 5, à vous.

Ruki : Ici Romeo. Reçu 5 sur 5. Terminé.

Uruha : J'en ai marre de ces codes de radio à la con! Pourquoi je m'appelle Uniforme, hein?

Aoi : J'aurais préféré que se soit toi qui hérite de Juliette et moi de Romeo, comme ça on pourrait faire la scène du balcon...

Ruki : Vos gueules! Arrêter de polluer nos fréquences radio avec vos plaintes inutiles. Je vous l'ai dit, nos noms de codes marches avec nos pseudos.

Reita : Pourquoi tu m'as donné Juliette, alors!

Ruki : Parce qu'il peut pas y avoir deux Romeo.

Aoi : Mais ce serait plutôt toi la Juliette entre les deux.

Reita : Merci de me supporter, Alpha.

Ruki : Non mais vos gueules! J'allais pas moi-même m'appeler Juliette, quand même!

Uruha : La ferme, les princesses. Nos invités arrivent.

Reita : Uniforme, fais un rapport complet.

Uruha : 20 soldat environ. 200 mètres en avant.

Ruki : On attend le signal avant de tirer.

Aoi : Moi je suis prèt. Qu'ils approchent encore, je les ai dans ma ligne de mire.

Uruha : Je paris que cette fois, j'en tue plus que toi, Alpha.

Aoi : Ah, tu veux parier... D'accord, paris tenu. Qui de la mitraillette ou du sniper fera le plus de dégât.

Uruha : J'ai pas dit dégâts, j'ai dit tuer.

Reita : La ferme les gars, c'est pas un jeux.

Ruki : On a reçu le signal, feu à volonté les gars.

Ils étaient environ 20. On devait être pas beaucoup plus qu'eux. Mais on avait pour nous l'avantage de la surprise. Je fus le premier à tirer. Uruha fut le premier à atteindre sa cible. Alors que les bruits de nos coups de feu résonnaient et que certains des leurs compagnons tombaient, les américains réagirent très vite avec une précision durement acquise à l'entraînement. En à peine 20 secondes, ils étaient déjà tous éparpillés, accroupis derrières des arbres et des buissons, et nous renvoyaient la pareil avec leurs fusils.

Toutefois, ils n'avaient aucune chance. On avait des mitraillettes et des snipers, ils ne réussiront pas à tous nous tuer avant que nous on les supprime tous. Je ne pensais à rien de tout ça, par contre. Accoté à mon arbre, je sortais le bout de mon fusil de temps à autre pour tirer, avant de retourner me cacher derrière mon arbre pour éviter les balles qui sifflaient dans ma direction. J'étais concentré sur mes cibles, et sur ma propre survie. Mais à un moment donné, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter. Mon bras me faisait horriblement mal. Je me retournai vers ma blessure pour voir qu'elle avait recommencé a saigner. Ah, merde, j'avais bien besoin de ça!

Je m'accroupis derrière mon arbre, une main sur ma blessure. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le cessez-le-feu pour sortir de mon trou et demander à Ruki de m'arranger ça de nouveau. Les coups de feu cessèrent bientôt, d'ailleurs, mais on était pas encore autorisé à quitter nos positions.

Uruha : Eh he! Vous battrez jamais ça, j'en ai descendu 5.

Reita : C'est pas un jeu. Arrête ça.

Uruha : Tu dis ça parce que t'en a pas descendu.

Reita : C'est... je peux pas dire le contraire. Mais c'est pas pour ça que...

Uruha : C'est ça c'est ça. Alors, Alpha, t'en a descendu combien?

…...

Uruha : Alpha?

…...

Reita : Romeo?

…...

Ruki : Juliette... Uniforme... Alpha est... Alpha est...

Aoi : Pas mort... Ou du moins, *kof kof* pas encore...

Immédiatement, je cherchai à repérer Aoi et Ruki derrière leur buisson. J'arrivais à voir la mitraillette, mais euh je ne pouvais pas les voir. Je pouvais quand même très bien voir le visage d'Uruha, dans son arbre, pâlir considérablement. Dès qu'on reçu l'autorisation de quitter nos positions, il s'élança en bas de sa branche et courut vers son amoureux. Je le rejoins presque aussi vite. Ne me dites pas que...

Aoi était couché sur le dos, le souffle court. Ruki, penché au dessus de lui, tentait d'arrêter au mieux l'hémorragie. Mais du sang en grande quantité s'écoulait sur l'uniforme de l'ex-proxénète. Juste à écouter son souffle, on pouvait facilement deviner que la balle avait perforé un poumon, en plus. Il lui fallait des soins urgents, sinon il s'en sortira pas...

-Je vais chercher le médicale.

-Non, Uruha...

-Ruki, ne m'empêche pas d'y aller...

-Uruha, il y a eu 4 morts dans nos rangs, et 5 autres sont blessés. De blessures minimes, mais si on les soigne maintenant, ils pourront encore nous être utiles pour finir notre mission.

-Non, Ruki, ne me dit pas que...

-Même s'il survit, Aoi ne pourra plus nous aider, alors...

Alors le médical se concentrera à soigner les blessés léger avant, puis viendra s'occuper d'Aoi. Mais Ruki n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Les mêmes qui coulaient maintenant sur les joues d'Uruha.

-Ruki, ne t'acharnes pas... Même si j'y survis, je ferai que vous ralentir...

-Ne dis pas ça.

-C'est la vérité, et vous le savez, les gars.

-Aoi...

-Écoutez... Je suis fatigué... de tout ça... de cette guerre... Dès le début... j'ai pensé fuir, ou me tuer plutôt que de venir ici... Mais j'ai rencontré ma princesse... kof kof

-Arrête, Aoi, ne parle plus...

-Uruha, j'ai été heureux de te rencontrer, heureux d'avoir pu t'aimer pendant quelques temps... ce fut trop court...

-Aoi...

-Je vais vous attendre de l'autre côté, les gars... Kai doit s'ennuyer, tout seul... J'espère vous attendre longtemps...

Il ferma les yeux, et le silence s'installa sur notre petit groupe. Ruki et Uruha pleuraient en silence. Partout autour, s'était le silence absolu...

-Kof kof... Eh merde... j'avais fait un si beau discours... j'étais censé mourir dignement après ça...

Le médical finit par arriver. Selon lui, Aoi aurait une chance de s'en tirer. S'il était soigné immédiatement par chirurgie. Mais c'était impossible de faire une chirurgie en plein milieu d'un bois, comme ça. Et puis, on devait encore continuer d'avancer. On eu donc pas d'autre choix que de le transporter sur une civière de fortune. Pour lui, c'était extrêmement douloureux. Je le voyais devenir de plus en plus faible avec les heures qui passent... ils n'allaient probablement pas passer la nuit.

On s'arrêta enfin de marcher vers l'heure du dîner. On était assez proche de la base américaine, maintenant. Tout allait se jouer le lendemain. C'était... somme toute effrayant.

On monta la tente rapidement pour y installer Aoi. Ruki et moi mangeâmes seuls, Uruha refusant de prendre quoique se soit. Il resta enfermé dans la tente avec son amoureux. À l'extérieur avec le mien, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ruki se contentait de repenser mon bras en silence. C'était trop silence, ça m'inquiétait.

Puis tout fut brisé par les pleurs d'Uruha... Il sortit rapidement de la tente et s'enfuit vers la forêt, trop vite pour que Ruki ou moi puissions l'arrêter. On se contenta de rester bouche bée devant l'entré de notre tente, aucun de nous deux tenant vraiment à y entrer le premier. On savait très bien ce qu'on allait y trouver.

On était 5 au départ, on était maintenant plus que 3...

**Fin du chapitre**

Désolé à tout ceux qui ne voulaient pas que j'en tue d'autre, les dés sont jetés. Vous devinez le prochain, n'est-ce pas? Uruha, tout seule dans les bois, déprimé par la mort de son Aoi... Que va-t-il faire? Ah, selon moi, c'est lui qui a la mort la plus intéressante..^^

Et la nuit arrive bientôt^^ La fameuse nuit entre Rei et Ruki... J'ai hâte! Surtout que je me suis bien pratiqué en rp à écrire du Reituki, donc je devrais pouvoir faire un bon chapitre de qualité è.é Mais avant, le chapitre de la mort d'Uruha (a)


	11. Chapter 11: I have nothing to say

**Titre:** Jigoku → I have nothing to say (J'ai rien à dire)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Et les autres couples, là...

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Oui, je suis sadique. Et je l'assume. Ma fic est déjà prévu d'avance, et ce n'est pas parce que vous voulez qu'ils survivent tous que je ne les tuerai pas è.é Donc, comme prévu, la mort d'Uruha dans ce petit POV de lui-même.

**Début du chapitre **

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'avait pris de fuir. Ou plutôt si. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Heureusement, Reita et Ruki ne semblait pas m'avoir suivit. C'était une chose que je craignais... qu'ils me suivent, qu'ils essaient de me raisonner et de me faire revenir vers le campement. Non, je suis pas un fuyard qui abandonne ainsi le champ de bataille. Je compte revenir, bien sûr. Mais pas tout de suite. Peut-être plus tard dans la nuit, une fois qu'ils auront fait... je ne sais pas quoi du cours d'Aoi.

Je ne pouvais pas toléré de le voir mort. Je ne voulais pas le voir froid, rigide, comme une statue aux traits si parfait... Je ne voulais pas voir cet homme que j'aimais dans cet état. Alors se serait trop tangible, alors que maintenant je pouvais m'amuser à croire qu'il était encore en vie, qu'il allait s'en sortir... On va tous mourir, c'est pas compliquer. Cette mission nous mènera tous à notre perte. De toute façon, c'est à ça qu'on sert; occuper les forces armées américaines le temps que la véritable armée japonaise face son boulot. On était que de la chair canon, du cheap labour de l'armée, facilement sacrifiable au profit d'un objectif beaucoup plus important.

Kai était mort. Maintenant Aoi. Et si ça se trouve, on les rejoindra tous les trois dans les prochains 24h. Oui, la tentation de fuir pour de bon était excessivement grande. Mais je savais bien que je n'avais aucune chance. J'allais laisser tout mon équipement au campement. Je n'étais même pas armée. J'avais que mon uniforme qui m'identifiait clairement comme un ennemi, et ma baïonnette cachée dans ma botte. M'enfuir serait suicidaire. Seulement s'éloigner du groupe comme je le faisais, c'était suicidaire. Mais peut-être bien que je l'étais. Tant qu'à mourir, autant mourir le plus tôt possible.

Avec Aoi... on avait fait quelques plans pour l'après-guerre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un avant. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà couché avec de nombreux hommes. Je travaillais dans un bar de travestis, donc parfois je devais danser pour la clientèle, ou parfois je devais seulement passé une belle soirée avec eux. Mais la paye n'était pas très élevé. J'ai donc commencé à accepter des ''bonus''. Mais ces hommes avec qui je couchais ne m'aimait pas pour l'être que j'étais, uniquement pour mon beau petit cul et la belle partie de jambe en l'air que je pouvais leur offrir. Aoi était différent. Je le sentais seulement dans la façon dont il me regardait. Oui, il avait un regard pervers comme n'importe quel homme qui serait prêt à payer pour me coucher sur le dos, mais il y avait un côté tendre dans son regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui me faisait sentir tellement bien, tellement en confiance... Oui, j'ai cru à un moment donné qu'il était seulement un proxénète de très bonne qualité, capable de recruter n'importe qui avec son regard et ses manières. Et que j'étais qu'un imbécile de plus qu'il avait réussi à envouter. Je n'étais pas malheureux pour autant... C'était si bon, avec lui. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'arrivais à croire qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Je voulais le croire. J'avais besoin de le croire.

Mais maintenant, tout ça me paraît complètement ridicule. Il était partie. Il m'avait littéralement abandonné pour aller rejoindre Kai, alors que j'avais encore besoin de lui! Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant s'il n'était plus là? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire?

Je m'écroulai au pied d'un grand arbre, n'essayant même pas d'étouffer mes sanglots. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on était en guerre. J'avais oublié que j'étais seul et isolé en territoire ennemi. Mais je m'en contre-fichais. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire maintenant? Mon Naoi était plus là avec moi... il était plus là pour me protéger, pour me réconforter... En position fœtale contre l'arbre, je retrouvai un semblant de réconfort. Pleurer faisais du bien. Ce retrouver en petite boule faisait aussi du bien. Les yeux fermés, je me repassais en boucle mes meilleurs souvenirs avec mon beau noir. Notre premier baiser, notre première nuit, nos plans futurs...

-Don't move!

-Quoi?

-I said don't move!

Je relevai la tête, surpris à la fois par la voix au fort accent américain et à la chose froide qui s'était collé contre ma tête. Je pâlit littéralement en voyant 5 américains autour de moi, leur fusil pointer dans ma direction. Timidement, je levai les bras au dessus de ma tête, geste universel pour dire que je ne comptais pas opposé la moindre résistance. J'étais pas fou non plus. À 5 contre un, c'est déjà impossible. Imaginer à 5 armés contre 1 non-armé...

-Do you speak english?

-Hein? Euh... No?

-You're japanese?

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mon gars...

Celui qui me parlait se tourna vers ses collègues et leur parla rapidement. Je comprenais tellement rien à l'anglais... Et maintenant je me dit que j'aurais peut-être du écouter un peu plus dans mes cours, du temps que j'allais encore à l'école. Mais j'avais arrêté l'école jeune pour travailler dans le bar, en mentant sur mon âge... J'aurais pas dû. Je ne pouvais que regretter maintenant.

Ils me firent comprendre par des gestes qu'ils voulaient que je me lève. Je leur obéis, bien sûr. Là, l'un deux me fouilla pour s'assurer que j'étais pas armé, alors que les autres continuaient de me pointer du canon de leur fusil. Je savais pourtant qu'ils ne tireraient pas tant que leur camarade serait aussi proche de moi. À moins qu'il ne soit plus humain et ne craignent absolument pas de tuer l'un des leurs, ce qui me surprendrait. L'américain ne trouva pas la baïonnette dans ma botte. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant sur moi, sauf mon mascara et mon crayon noir. Il sortit les quelques articles de maquillage que je gardai sur moi et les montrai à ses amis en riant. C'est ça, riez. Moquez vous de moi. Et venez donc me violer, tant qu'à faire, avant de m'achever.

Satisfait de ne trouver rien de dangereux sur moi, les américains se parlèrent encore entre eux, trop rapidement pour que j'y comprenne quoique se soit. Puis celui derrière moi me poussa légèrement dans le dos avec la pointe de son fusil. Il avait pas besoin de rajouter des paroles pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'incitait à les suivre. Je séchai rapidement mes larmes d'un revers de manche avant de suivre l'américain devant moi.

Le trajet dura un petit bout. Un de mes ''compagnons'' communiqua par radio et quelques temps plus tard, d'autres soldats américains nous rejoignirent. Ils étaient maintenant 10 pour m'escorter, comme-ci j'allais tenter quoique se soit pour essayer de m'enfuir...

N'empêche, même si je faisais tout pour que ça ne paraisse pas, j'avais peur. J'étais complètement effrayé. Et il y avait encore ce canon dans mon dos qui me poussai à avancer... un seul petit cou sur la détente et je serai mort. Je veux pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas par eux... Mais j'étais un prisonnier de guerre, non? De nos jours, il doit y avoir des lois qui protègent les prisonniers de guerre. Je devrais croupir quelques années en prison ici, puis on finira par me libérer et je pourrai vivre tranquillement ma vie au Japon... sans Aoi. Je sais pas si je veux continuer à vivre dans ce monde dans lequel Aoi n'est plus...

On arriva à la base qu'on était censé attaquer. Comme je l'avais prévu, on me poussa dans une cellule et on me laissa croupir là quelques temps. Je continuai à pleurer, n'ayant pas grand chose d'autres à faire. Mon maquillage avait dû couler, mais j'avais pas de miroir pour voir les dégâts, et j'avais plus mes trucs pour m'arranger. Je sursautai lorsqu'on ouvrit enfin la porte de ma cellule.

-Bonsoir.

-...

-Je suis l'adjudant Minamoto, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions.

-Vous êtes japonais? Mais vous travaillez pour les yankees?

-Mon père était japonais. Je suis né et j'ai toujours vécu aux États-Unis.

-D'où votre affreux accent américains...

-Ne fais pas ton insolent, où je ne pourrai pas te garantir que tu sortiras sans séquelle de cette prison.

-Vous compter me tuer? Me torturer? Me violer?

-Si tu meurs, alors ce ne sera qu'un accident.

-... j'ai mal compris, là. Vous aller vraiment me torturer et me violer?

-Réponds à mes questions et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

Mais ils sont malades!

-Bien, tu vas répondre gentiment?

-...

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Uruha.

-C'est un pseudonyme. Je veux ton nom.

-On ne m'a pas appeler par mon nom depuis que j'ai quitté le foyer familiale.

-Le nom de ton peloton et de ton équipe.

-Gazette, peleton … peace and smile!

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Pas du tout.

-Tu enlèves ta chemise ou je te l'enlève moi-même?

-Oh, j'aime bien qu'on me déshabille... Les clients adorent ça autant que moi. Mais je suis désolé, j'ai pas les sous-vêtements de dentelles que je porterait habituellement...

La gifle fut magistrale. Je me redressai tout de même fièrement, malgré le goût de sang que j'avais alors dans la bouche.

-Vous êtes combien dans le peloton?

-Je sais plus. J'ai pas compter le nombre de mort, et je suis très nul en math.

-Une estimation?

-Ça veut dire quoi? Désolé, j'ai quitté l'école assez tôt...

-Environ combien...

-Euh... entre 5 et 60, j'imagine.

Seconde gifle. Cette fois, je fus forcé de cracher un peu de sang. Merde, mais il y allait vraiment fort!

-Quel est le but de votre mission?

-Je sais pas, je suis qu'un soldat, on m'a pas dit ce qu'on allait faire.

-Tu mens.

-Non.

-Que faisais-tu, seul et pas armé?

-J'allais pisser et je me suis perdu.

-Et tu t'es mis à pleurer...

-Parce que je retrouvais pas mon chemin et que je voulais ma maman.

-Tu te moques vraiment de moi?

-Et alors?

Troisième gifle. Je du prendre un peu plus de temps avant de me redresser pour lui faire face à nouveau.

-Je vais te laisser pour le moment. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard. Quand tu sentiras l'envie de parler, tu n'auras qu'à cogner à la porte de ta cellule. À moins que tu ne veules parler tout de suite...

-Si, en vrai, j'aurais une chose à dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je peux avoir de l'alcool?

Quatrième gifle. J'attendais qu'il soit parti et que la porte soit refermé derrière lui avant de me redresser. Maintenant qu'il était plus là, je pouvais retourner à ma faiblesse. Ma joue me faisait horriblement mal, et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je le sentais, les prochaines fois ça allait être pire. Je pouvais, bien sûr, attendre que les autres viennent me chercher... mais ils allaient arriver trop tard. Il allait revenir, et cette fois-là il n'hésitera plus à me faire souffrir.

Je n'ai rien à leur dire, à ces américains. Ils ne sauront rien de moi. Je ne trahirai pas mes frère, ni Aoi qui a donné sa vie pour la réussite de cette mission. Les américains ne réussiront pas à me faire parler. Mais je craignais de ne pas avoir la force de subir les tortures. Je sais que je suis un faible. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance de flancher sur la pression ou la douleur. Si ça avait été Reita... ça aurait été différent. Lui n'aurait jamais faiblit. Mais je n'étais pas lui, j'étais moi. Il fallait donc que je trouve un moyen de m'assurer que je ne pourrai rien leur dire. Je voyais, bien sûr, la seule option véritablement efficace.

Reita, Ruki... Désolé, mais je vais partir rejoindre les deux autres.

Je pris la lame que j'avais encore caché dans ma poche, je la sortis de son fourreau, et sans hésitation je la rentrai dans mon ventre. La douleur fut horrible, mais je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Si jamais il y avait un garde près de ma cellule qui apprenait ce que je faisais, il risquerait d'alerter un médecin qui pourrait peut-être réussir à me sauver la vie. Mais la douleur du départ s'atténua bien vite pour laisser une douleur plus sourde. Mais je le sentais moins. Au fur et à mesure que je regardais le sang couler de la plaie béante que je m'étais moi-même infligé, je sentais un engourdissement s'emparer de mes membres. Puis, après quelques minutes, je perdis conscience.

**Fin du chapitre**

Personnellement... C'est ma mort préféré^^ Enfin... Reste plue que Ruki et Reita maintenant^^ Et non, ils ne mourront pas dans le prochain chap. Après tout, il faut qu'ils se rendent jusqu'au bout avant de mourir (a)


	12. Chapter 12: Last nigth

**Titre:** Jigoku → Last nigth (Dernière nuit)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Ça faisait longtemps, hein? Mais non, je l'abandonne pas. Surtout pas quand je suis aussi près de la fin. Et oui, la fin approche, hein. Avec trois de morts sur 5, ils ne m'en restent plus beaucoup à tuer… Et puis, j'ai dit que je tuerais pas Ruki et Reita avant qu'ils aient du sexe ensemble 3

**Début du chapitre**

-Dis...

-Hm?

-Tu crois qu'Uruha va bien?

-Sincèrement... je sais pas.

-Il va revenir, hein?

-Peut-être, je sais pas. Je suis pas dansa sa tête.

-...

-...

Seuls tous les deux devant notre petit feu de camp, j'avais l'impression que la nuit était encore plus froide qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Même les autres feux, un peu partout, avait ce même air triste et silencieux. Chaque équipe avait perdu des membres. Chaque personne avait perdu des amis, des frères. On avait perdu Kai et Aoi... Et maintenant, Uruha était introuvable. Ruki et moi étions bien partie à sa recherche, mais nous n'avions trouvé nulle trace de lui. Il avait laissé toutes ses affaires ici, donc il devrait revenir, non?

Un peu plus tôt, le corps d'Aoi avait été ramener sur la côte, avec d'autres défunts, conduit par des blessés. Il ne restait autour des feux que des hommes en bonnes conditions de combattre. Ou des hommes avec la volonté de poursuivre. Notre commandant m'avait demander de quitter avec les autres blessés, parce que j'avais été blessé, puis j'étais tombé malade. Il me considérait comme non-fiable, et pas en état de combattre. Foutaise. Je n'allais pas abandonner Ruki ici. J'allais partir avec lui, ou rester avec lui.

-Rei...

-Hm?

-Tu me serres la main trop fort.

-Désolé...

Je lâchai sa main en poussant un soupir, avant de laisser mon regard se perdre dans le feu. Demain... demain, c'était le grand jour, si on veut. On allait tous se faire tuer en affrontant les américains, ça va être sympa. Je suis tellement jeune, encore. Je ne veux pas mourir. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de m'en aller avec les blessés.

Notre feu commença à mourir peu à peu. Les autres feux s'éteignaient, aussi. Le campement était silence, et rare était ceux qui venaient le briser. Mon petit brun était si silencieux à côté de moi que je crus un instant qu'il s'était peut-être assoupi. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule avant de laisser tomber un soupir.

-Rei..

-Hm?

-C'est le dernier soir...

-Ne dis pas que c'est le dernier, ça donne l'impression qu'on va mourir demain.

-Je sais... ce soir...

-Oui?

-Me force pas à le dire...

J'entendis la gène dans sa voix, mais je ne voyais pas du tout de ce qu'il voulait dire. J'étais peut-être trop déprimé, trop découragé, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se redressa et je vis la frustration dons son visage, malgré la faible lumière qu'offrait le feu mourant. Je me détournai rapidement de lui pour attiser un peu les braises. Ma réaction du le frustrer encore plus, puisqu'il se contenta de retourner vers notre tente sans m'accorder un seul regard. Dernière nuit, hein... je me demande quand même ce qu'il voulait.

Je me levai aussi, mais je ne rentrai pas dans la tente tout de suite. Je m'éloignai un peu du campement, chercher dans la nuit noire si je ne pouvais pas voir l'ombre d'Uruha. Il devait être tout seul dans la forêt, triste d'avoir perdu son amant, perdu... J'aurais aimé qu'on le retrouver avant la nuit, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. S'il voulait ne pas se faire retrouver, on ne le retrouvera pas, certainement pas dans la nuit. J'espérais juste que ce ne soit pas les Américains qui le trouvent, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il réussisse à survivre longtemps dans les bois sans tomber sur un soldat ou japonais, ou américain...

Bon, il était tard. Demain on allait se lever tôt, il valait mieux que je rentre me coucher maintenant. Et peut-être essayer de calmer Ruki. Dans un sens, il avait raison. C'était notre dernier soir, et je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte demain après avoir passé une mauvaise soirée. Si on devait ...mourir, je voulais qu'il garde un bon souvenir de moi, et je voulais garder un bon souvenir de lui. Lorsque je rentrai dans la tente, je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'il essayait de me dire tout à l'heure, et pourquoi ça l'avait frustrer.

Je fus un peu surpris en entrant. Un de nos sleeping bag avait été complètement ouvert sur le sol, et l'autre était ouvert par dessus, de façon à donner deux couvertures. Entre les deux couvertures, Ruki me refit sa même petite expression frustrer de toute à l'heure. Même frustrer, il était mignon.

-Tant a mis, du temps.

-Désolé, j'essayais de voir si Uruha n'était pas loin.

-Hm... qu'importe, dépêche-toi et viens te coucher.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui, entre les deux sac de couchage. Je me retournai et commencer à enlever mon uniforme. Je le plaçai un pied de notre ''lit'' pour demain matin. Depuis combien de temps on a pas pris ou véritable douche ou même laver notre uniforme? On devait avoir une véritable couche de crasse sur notre peau. Faut pas se demander pourquoi j'avais souffert d'une infection à ma blessure. Enfin, je ne gardai que mon boxer, avant de me coucher dans les sleepings, au côté de Ruki. Il vint immédiatement ce coller à moi en soupirant d'aise. Dire qu'au départ, il se tenait assez loin de moi, ou juste assez proche pour me faire espérer, et que maintenant... ma présence ne semblait même plus le gêner. Et même, maintenant, il frottait doucement sa joue contre mon torse en dessinant avec ses doigts sur mon ventre, descendant tranquillement sa main.

-Ah!

-Rei?

-J'ai compris ce que tu voulais, tout à l'heure...

-Oh my, il était temps .

Je me tournai vers lui, et lui embrasser le bout du nez pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. Puis j'embrassai sa joue, remontant vers son oreille, tout en poussant gentiment son épaule pour qu'il se retrouve couché sur le dos. Là, je m'emparai de ses lèvres, goûtant avec un certain plaisir amère cette tranquillité qu'on avait tous les deux, avec personne pour nous déranger. Dans un sens, j'aurais préféré que les trois autres soient là, nous forçant à faire silence pour ne pas qu'ils entendent ce qu'on faisait. Mais maintenant, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Lorsque je quittai ses lèvres, j'entendis son souffle un peu plus rapide. Le mien s'était sans doute accélérer un peu, aussi, au fur et à mesure que la déprime et l'exaspération laissait la place à ce corps que je désirais depuis si longtemps. Après avoir quitté ses lèvres, je descendis un peu pour embrasser son cou, et descendre jusqu'à atteindre enfin les petits boutons roses de ses têtons. D'une main, je commençai à en pincer un, alors que je m'occupais de l'autre à petit coup de langue et de sucette. Mon petit brun ne put retenir un gémissement, mais se reprit pour refaire silence encore. Je levai un peu les yeux vers lui pour le voir mordre son doigt de la façon la plus désirable qu'il soit. Son but était sans doute uniquement de ne pas laisser sortir d'autres petits son du genre, mais je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement et une autre vague de désir pour ce petit corps me submerger. Ce soir, j'allais le faire mien, qu'importe s'il décidait d'arrêter tout ça à la dernier minute.

Lorsque ses petits boutons roses furent bien durent entre mes doigts, je commençai à descendre davantage, profitant de chaque parcelle de ce corps qui m'était offert. Je caressai délicatement la peau tendre sous son boxer, avant de simplement lui ôter. Puis, je commençai doucement à lécher cette sucette que je voulais goûter depuis si longtemps.

-Non, Rei! Pas... là...

Je m'arrêtai un peu pour le regarder, voir s'il était vraiment en train de paniquer ou bien si je pouvais continuer. Son visage, complètement rouge, me montrait une expression si sexy... même s'il avait vraiment été en panique, je n'aurais probablement pas pu m'arrêter. Mon dieu, ce que je pouvais désirer ce petit bout de mec... Enfin, je recommençai mes coups de langue, plus prononcé, maintenant. D'une main, je commençai à caresser son membre en faisant des mouvements de va et vient, alors que je continuais à jouer avec le bout de ma langue. Puis je le pris complètement en bouche avec la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir mon nom. Je continuai à prendre soin de lui, de plus en plus excité.

À un moment donné, il se releva un peu pour prendre ma main et l'emmener sa bouche. Je m'arrêtai alors, le regardant lécher mes doigts avec son air si désirable. Je lui souris simplement. Ah putain, ce que j'étais amoureux de ce type. En ce moment, ni la guerre, ni la mort de nos deux amis et la disparition du troisième ne me venait à l'esprit. Dans ce monde gris et froid, il n'y avait que nous deux et la chaleur de nos deux corps. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il relâcha ma main, un air encourageant sur son visage.

-Tu es sûr?

-Ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps, Rei... je t'en pris.

Je remontai pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il noua ses bras autour de mon coup, et je sentis vraiment notre petite bulle se refermer autour de nous. Sa langue vint valser avec la mienne et nos souffles se mêlèrent. Je descendis ma main puis, délicatement, je viens jouer autour de cette partie sensible de son anatomie. Puis j'entrai un doigt, tranquillement, surveillant sa réaction. Il serra ses bras un peu plus contre moi, échappant un autre gémissement. Je commençai à faire de petit va et vient, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus vite. J'entrai un deuxième doigts, puis un troisième. Mon petit brun n'essayait même plus de se retenir. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille que je l'aimais, que je serai toujours là pour lui, avant de le mordiller légèrement.

Je retirai délicatement mes doigts. Il détacha ses bras de mon cou pour essayer d'enlever mon boxer. Il était trop nerveux, ou trop excité, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il ne réussit même pas à le descendre un peu. En riant, je repoussai ses mains pour m'occuper moi-même de cette dernière pièce de vêtement. Puis, tranquillement, je posai mes mains de chaque côté de lui, et j'entrai en lui. La chaleur et toutes les sensations faillirent me faire perdre la tête. Les mains de Ruki viennent se serrer à mes poignets, me faisant reprendre assez pied dans la réalité pour que je puisse commencer à bouger. Mon souffle devint rauque, saccadé, et de plus en plus rapide en même temps que mes mouvements s'accéléraient. Il vint un moment où je perdis complètement la notion du temps et de l'espace. Ruki serra mes poignets un peu plus fort, et je sentis la parfaite jouissance arrivé. On atteignit ensemble le septième ciel, puis je m'effondrai sur lui, épuisé.

Je pensai un instant que j'allais m'endormir comme ça. Une petite main dans mes cheveux m'empêcha de m'endormir, toutefois. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Ruki. Il souriait.

-Je t'aime, Ruki.

-Moi aussi. Je suis content de l'avoir fait avec quelqu'un que j'aime avant de mourir.

-... c'était... bien?

-Merveilleux.

Il me repoussa pour pouvoir prendre sa place entre mes bras. Je relevai un peu notre ''couverte sur ses épaules, pour pas qu'il ait froid pendant la nuit. J'avais l'impression qu'on volait tous deux sur un petite bulle de bonheur. Prions seulement que le matin n'arrive jamais, pour ne pas que notre bulle éclate.

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà, c'est officiel. Ruk et Reita peuvent mourir dans le prochain chapitre 3 Je sens que je vais m'amuser, moi è.é Surtout qu'il ne reste que le prochain chapitre puis l'épilogue. Bientôt, tous mes chéris pourront dormir en paix, loin de l'enfer de la guerre 3


	13. Chapter 13: Don't die, please

**Titre: **Jigoku → Don't die, please (Ne meurs pas s'il te plait)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas continué, hein! Alors voici en grande première le tout dernier chapitre de Jigoku! Bon, d'accord, il reste l'épilogue après. Épilogue qui est déjà écrite mais que je ne posterai pas tout de suite, pour profiter à fond de cette belle finale avant de clore cette fic. Bonne lecture^^

**Début du chapitre**

Le matin arriva trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Enfin, le matin... le moment de se lever, oui. Le soleil n'était pas encore lever, et une petit brise trop fraîche recouvrait le campement à peine réveillé. Le silence était moins insoutenable qu'à l'habitude. Il n'y avait plus la même tension que dans les jours précédents. C'était la fin, aujourd'hui. La fin ou le début de je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mais personne n'osait parler, et c'était très bien ainsi. Sans la tension et la nervosité, c'était bien aussi. Même si l'espace de pitoyable acceptation qu'on avait tous me déprimait. C'était un peu comme-ci on avait tous décidé d'accepter la mort. Certains d'entre nous devront survivre, pourtant. Parfois, je me demandais s'il valait pas mieux mourir tout de suite. Qui sait si après, ce sera encore pire?

-Pas de nouvelle d'Uruha?

Je hochai la tête. Le dernier membre survivant de notre petite équipe avait disparu, on avait plus de nouvelle de lui. C'était bien le cadet de mes soucis, en ce moment. J'attrapai Ruki et passai un bras autours de son cou, pour déposer un léger baiser dans ses cheveux sales et humides. Sa présence me réconfortait. Une chance qu'il était encore là. Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je suis heureux que ce soit les autres, et non lui, qui soient morts ou disparu.

-Lâche-moi, il faut se préparer.

Il se dégagea, les joues rouges, avant de s'atteler à défaire notre tente. Partout autour de nous, les autres tentes se démontaient aussi. Certains soldats étaient occupés à manger leurs rations, déjà prêts. Ruki et moi ne mirent pas longtemps non plus à tout remballer, à s'équiper pour la longue et pénible journée qui nous attendait. On mangea silencieusement en vitesse, puis on rejoint les autres soldats. Chaque équipe partagea son équipement avec les autres équipes. Avec les morts, il fallait redistribuer les armes à tout le monde. Le principe d'équipe n'existait même plus vraiment. On n'était plus que des hommes, des frères d'armes, seuls malgré les autres contre la mort. C'était flippant.

On dût laisser nos tentes et la majorité de notre équipement sur place. Histoire de voyager plus léger et de pouvoir apporter le plus d'arme et de munition possible. Le soleil se levait à peine que nous nous mirent en route. Il nous fallait encore marcher quelques temps avant d'arriver à notre destination. Inutile de dire que la marche se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Nous étions tous prêt, un fusil dans les mains, le cran de sureté enlevé, le doigt à côté de la gâchette. Au cas où. Au cas où les américains nous voyaient avant qu'on arrive. Au cas où on tombait sur une embuscade. Au cas où...

Lorsqu'on arriva enfin en vue de la base ennemi, la tension commença vraiment à monter. Nous n'étions plus assez nombreux pour nous battre contre ça. Mais aucun de nous n'eus l'idée de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. Si on avançait et on se battait, on risquait de mourir. Si on partait à la course, on risquait de mourir aussi. Dans tous les cas, nos chances de survie était faible. La différence résidait dans le fait que si on partait en abandonnant nos camarades, on était des lâches. Et si on mourrait en combattant, alors on serait des héros. Nous allons montrer à ces américains que nous, japonnais, nous ne sommes pas des lâches.

Je jetai un œil à moi petit Ruki pour voir s'il allait bien. Il tremblait, littéralement, mais pourtant il fixait la cible avec une telle détermination que ça me faisait un peu peur. Il n'était plus le petit innocent que j'avais rencontré dans le camion, le premier jour. Il était devenu un homme qui était prêt à se battre pour sa vie. Je ne voudrais pas être son ennemi, même s'il semble toujours aussi inoffensif. Il finit par se tourner vers moi et me lança un regard courroucé.

-Concentre-toi, Reita.

-Oui...

-Je veux pas être obligé de te protéger, alors concentre-toi mieux que ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai promis que j'allais te protéger.

-C'est ça. En attendant, je vais continuer à surveiller tes arrières, t'inquiète.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Mais je doutais qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire devant tous les autres soldats. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Sauf que le moment... ne viendra probablement même plus. Parce que je n'espérais pas survivre à aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà décidé de mourir. Après m'être assuré que mon amour sera en sécurité.

Le combat finit par commencer. Alors que certains d'entre nous faisaient une diversion en attaquant avec les armes lourdes qu'ils avaient pu transporter, on était un petit groupe à s'approcher près du bâtiment, pour s'y infiltrer et prendre le contrôle de la base. On était six hommes au total à tenter de s'infiltrer. C'était en soi une tâche assez suicidaire, et j'aurais préféré que Ruki reste derrière, mais j'aimais l'avoir près de moi, savoir s'il va bien en tout temps.

Bientôt, je n'eus plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Tout était flou, j'avais de la misère à analyser ce qui se passait, alors je laissais mon corps réagir de lui-même. Lever la pointe de mon canon par réflexe pour tirer vers les lignes américaines, m'accroupis derrière un mur pour éviter les balles mortels, continuer sans me pencher pour voir comment allait mon camarade qui venait de tomber dans un gémissement étouffer. Encore lever le canon pour tirer. Changer le chargeur. Se pencher pour ramasser des munitions sur un cadavre, avant de continuer, jeter un coup d'oeil derrière mon épaule pour voir que Ruki suivait encore, sa petite tête blonde toute sale et en sueur, à cause de la poussière, du sang, de la poudre...

Les coups de feu cessèrent à un moment donné, quand on arriva dans une salle et qu'on referma à moitié la porte. Un de nos compagnons se posta à l'entrée pour surveiller, alors que moi, Ruki, et un autre prenaient un peu de temps pour souffler et boire un peu d'eau. On en avait perdu deux. C'était pas si pire, rendu-là. Avec un peu de chance, on arriverait au poste de commandement, et on prendrait le contrôle de la place. À 4, c'était un peu un rêve insensé. Qu'importe.

-Ça va Ruki, tu n'es pas blessé?

-Ça... ça va... toi?

-T'inquiète.

On échangea plus d'autres paroles. Le silence s'installa un peu, malgré les coups de feu et les explosions qu'on entendaient encore. Les autres se battaient encore. Je commençais à aimer le bruit des explosions. Ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas encore tuer tous les nôtres, dehors.

Un coup de feu trop proche, une exclamation de surprise et de douleur trop proche, me fit relever mon canon et me força à recommencer à tirer, encore. Je pris la place de l'homme qui surveillait notre petite salle une fois que celui-ci fut tomber. Des américains nous visaient, sans pitié. La porte ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il fallait quitter l'endroit et continuer, rejoindre le poste de commandement.

-Allez-y, je vais vous couvrir.

-Rei, non... Je peux pas te laisser derrière.

-La ferme, Ruki. Tu pars devant, je vous rejoins. Tu es le seul à pouvoir pirater le système de la base et prendre le contrôle. Alors tu la fermes et tu y vas. Tora, tu le couvres.

-Compte sur moi.

-Non, Rei!

Je recommençai à échanger des coups de feu contre les américains. Je les forçai à se cacher derrière leur murs pour qu'ils cessent de tirer, et protéger ainsi la fuite de Tora et Ruki. Ils se rendraient jusqu'à la salle de commandement, je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Et j'allais essayer de les rejoindre. Essayer. Un américain tomba de l'autre côté. Puis un autre. Quatre autres les remplacèrent. Ils ne pourront pas finir par crever, tous ces cons...

Clic clang, chargeur vide. Je me cachai derrière ma porte pour faire le changement de chargeur. La porte craqua sous les balles. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir durer plus longtemps. Et moi j'allais pas me laisser tuer si facilement. Je rangeai la semi-automatique dans mon dos, et sortie deux armes de poing, un dans chaque main. Je me sentais un peu comme un ninja, ou un espion, me préparant à faire un ''mouve'' trop cool qui allait leur en bûcher un coin. Je sortis de derrière ma porte, tirant de mes deux pistolets, avant de courir dans le corridor pour rejoindre mes deux compagnons. Je ne cessai de me retourner pour tirer, non pas dans le but de tuer, mais simplement pour les empêcher de me répondre en tirant d'autre balles. Inutile de dire que j'avais l'air milles fois plus cons que les espions dans les films ou les jeux vidéos. Il n'y avait rien de cool là-dedans. Juste l'horreur de la guerre.

Un éclair me transperça les côtes, et je faillis m'arrêter. Je continuai à courir toutefois, cherchant mon souffle et lutant contre la douleur. Plus que quelques minutes, et...

Je tombai devant Tora, son canon pointé vers moi. Il baissa rapidement son arme et me fit signe de me dépêcher. La salle de commandement, on avait réussi... À l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs cadavres encore chauds, et Ruki, occupé devant les ordinateurs, à hacker tout le système informatique. Je ne doutais pas qu'il allait réussir, que malgré tous les morts qu'il y aura eu aujourd'hui, on aura gagner.

Une ombre me passa devant les yeux. Je m'agenouillai au côté de Tora, et recommençai à tirer vers les américains. IL fallait protéger Ruki, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. Mon souffle s'accéléra, je commençai à avoir froid. Mes mains tremblaient, je pouvais le voir à la pointe de mon canon qui ne pouvait rester stable. Ma vision se brouilla encore. J'étouffai un petit rire nerveux. Alors, c'était ça?

Mon fusil me tomba des mains, lorsque Ruki lança son message radio pour dire qu'il était maintenant en pleine possession de la base. Les américains laissèrent tomber leurs armes, mécontent, mais ça je ne le vis pas. Je savais que maintenant nous n'aurions plus de problème. Ils ne pourront rien faire tant que Ruki sera en mesure de faire exploser leur arsenal à distance, et donc une grande partie de la base en entier. Mais si on en arrivait là, moi je ne le verrai pas.

Je crus entendre mon nom. Je ne saurai dire si c'était Tora ou Ruki qui m'avait appelé, c'était l'ensemble de mes sens maintenant qui me quittaient peu à peu. J'avais froid, si froid... passant une main sur mon chandail pour sentir le liquide poisseux et chaud qui s'écoulait, je n'avais pas à me demander pourquoi j'avais si froid, pourquoi j'étais maintenant si fatigué. Mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Déjà à genoux, je me laissai tombai pour m'endormir sur le sol.

-Non, Rei!

Quelque chose de chaud, de confortable m'empêcha de tomber sur le sol froid de la base américaine. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux pour voir le visage ruisselant de larme de Ruki penché sur moi.

-Pleure pas... c'était clair depuis le début que ça terminerait comme ça.

Je commençai à tousser, et je dus cracher le sang qui m'étaient monté à la bouche.

-Chut, ne parle plus. On est dans une base américaine, il doit y avoir un médecin pas loin, et de quoi te soigner...

-C'est... pas la peine.

-Dis pas ça, Rei...

-J'ai... froid...

Immédiatement, il enleva le haut de son uniforme pour me recouvrir avec. Je n'avais pas plus chaud, mais c'était une bonne intention de sa part, j'imagine. Je fermai les yeux, un moment, avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Je levai une main vers le visage de ce petit blond que j'aime tellement, et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Je t'aime, Ruki...

-Meurs pas, Rei, tu peux pas me faire ça...

-Désolé...

Je laissai retombai ma main et je fermai les yeux.

**Fin du chapitre**

Han, moi j'aime Rei 3 Se sacrifier pour son petit Ruki d'amour, il n'y a rien de mieux. Pas de doute, cet homme est un véritable héro. Ah, que je l'aime. Je veux un amoureux comme ça x.x Non, me connaissant, il me faudrait un amoureux comme Ruki, pour que je le protège (et le domine è.é). Je crois que je vais rester célib encore un petit bout de temps u.u


	14. Chapter 14: Épilogue

**Titre: **Jigoku → Épilogue

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, guerre, amitié...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Bon, il est temps que je poste le petit épilogue de cette fic, venant mettre un point final à cet histoire! Pour les raisons que vous devinez, je n'avais pas le choix de faire un POV de Ruki plutôt que de Rei, cette fois-ci...

**Début du chapitre**

Je marchai tranquillement à travers les tombes, dans ce cimetière trop bien entretenu. Je me sentais un peu ridicule avec toutes ses fleurs dans mes bras, mais je pouvais vivre avec ce ridicule. Autours de moi, tout le monde me dévisageait avec un mélange de respect et de fierté. C'était comme ça depuis des années, déjà. Chaque fois que je portais mon uniforme, toute le monde semblait être fier de moi. Fier pourquoi? Parce qu'on avait gagné la guerre, au final? S'il savait tout le mal qu'on a fait, tous ceux qu'on a tuer il y a 25 ans, tout ça pour quoi... Je l'ignore encore.

J'arrivai prêt du monument en mémoire des disparus de cette guerre. Je saluai le monument de façon militaire, mes fleurs dans les mains, sentant les larmes coulé malgré moi le long de mes joues. J'ai déjà la quarantaine et pourtant, je suis toujours aussi sensible. Si les autres étaient encore-là, ils riraient de voir à quel point je suis encore un pleurnichard.

Je m'approchai un peu plus du monument. Quand je me penchai pour déposer les fleurs, je sentis mes médailles s'entre-choqué en un cliquetis qui me donne toujours aussi mal au cœur. Je n'ai jamais été fier de les porter. Ni cet uniforme. Après tout, on m'a forcé à m'enrôler, à me battre, à tuer, à voir mes amis mourir... Et il faudrait que je sois fier de tout ça? J'ai plutôt envie de vomir chaque fois que j'y pense.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le petit banc, en face du monument. Comme les 24 dernières années, j'allais raconter ma petite vie à mes chers disparus. Je n'avais pas grand chose de nouveau à leur raconté. Ce n'était pas comme le temps où j'étais encore jeune, et pendant lequel je voyageais autour du monde pour des entraînements et des formations. Depuis que j'avais fait mon cours d'officier, j'avais gravi les échelons assez rapidement. J'étais devenu Brigadier-Général dans le secteur de l'information. J'avais assez servi mon pays, je crois. 25 ans... j'avais fait ma part. Même si après cette guerre, je n'avais plus tirer que pour l'entraînement.

-Eh, les gars. Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose cette dernière année. Mon fils est entré au lycée, vous vous en rendez compte? Le temps passe vite, hein... C'est un garçon brillant. Il pense suivre mes traces et s'en aller du côté de l'information. Je lui ai fais promettre qu'il irait plutôt dans les services de renseignement plutôt que dans l'armée. Je quitte d'ailleurs l'armée demain. J'ai été engagé par les services de renseignements, justement, pour gérer le système de protection de leurs informations. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils me demandent mais l'armée ne voulait pas me lâcher avant d'avoir atteint le 25 ans de service, vous comprenez. J'étais un morceau important, pour eux. Ils m'ont encore fait un offre, hier. Ils veulent me monter de grade encore si je reste. Mais j'en ai marre. Au moins, demain, je serai libéré de cet uniforme. Alors l'an prochain, vous me verrez en civil. Ça ne vous dérangera pas?

Quelques passants, autour, me regardèrent d'un air étrange. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Je continuai à parler encore un peu à mes frères d'arme disparu, puis je me levai pour caresser le monument du bout des doigts. J'y retrouvai facilement les noms qui m'étaient si chers. Aoi, Kai, Uruha...

-Brigadier-Général.

Je me retournai, surpris. Personne ne venait me déranger quand je me recueillais ainsi devant le monument. Mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas me fâcher devant la voix un peu moqueuse et pourtant si douce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Je croyais que t'étais encore À Moscou pour quelques temps?

-Tu oublies tes marques marques de politesses?

-Oh, arrête. C'est moi l'officier. T'es qu'un militaire de rang.

-Tu dis pas la vérité, Ruki.

-Bon, d'accord, le meilleur militaire de rang de l'armée de terre japonaise. T'es content là, Reita?

-Hmm...

Son sourire me fit fondre, littéralement. Il franchit les quelques pas de distances qui nous séparaient, me salua militairement comme il se devait de le faire, avant de me faire disparaître entre ses bras. Je me retrouvai écrasé contre sa poitrine, et ses propres médailles me firent un peu mal.

-Lâche-moi, on est en public, là.

-Pas envie...

-Reita, c'est un ordre.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Il me lâcha en grimaçant. Ça avait du bon, d'être officier.

-À partir de demain, tu pourrais plus me donner d'ordre comme ça.

-C'est triste, hein. Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es revenu plutôt de Moscou.

-Vous me manquiez, toi et le gamin.

-Il avait hâte de te revoir aussi. Mais il est assez grand tu sais, il comprend nos départs, maintenant.

-Et toi?

-Ah, d'accord, je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. Tu me manquais.

-Je repars la semaine prochaine.

-Non...

-Je blague.

-Je te hais.

Il éclata de rire. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas me fâcher contre lui. Cette fois-là, il y a 25 ans, il m'avait fait tellement peur... C'est de justesse que les médecins américains ont réussis à lui sauver la vie. Il a dû être hospitalisé presque 6 mois, et arrêté encore un autre 6 mois, avant de pouvoir reprendre des fonctions. Et depuis, il avait gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir un des plus hauts gradé parmi les non-officiers. Comme il était chez les fantassins et moi au niveau des renseignements, on a plus jamais été en mission ensemble. Mais j'écoutais toujours avec plaisir et fierté toutes les histoires qu'on racontaient à son sujet. Il était un chef merveilleux pour les soldats.

On avait fini par décider d'adopter un gamin, ensemble, pour nous donner un sentiment d'être encore lié par quelque chose, même quand on était chacun à un bout du globe. J'avais l'impression qu'on formait une famille, tous les trois.

Reita repartit devant moi, et commença à retraverser le cimetière pour rejoindre notre petite maison. Je restai un peu derrière, et jetai un dernier coup d'oeil au monument.

-Vous voyez les gars, Rei et moi on est encore ensemble, heureux. Je suis désolé, mais je crois que vous devrez encore attendre quelques années avant qu'on vous rejoigne.

-Ruki!

-Ouais, j'arrive.

C'est un grand sourire aux lèvres que je courus pour rattraper mon homme. Je glissai tout naturellement ma main dans la sienne, et nous quittèrent le cimetière ainsi, insouciant de tous les passants qui dévisageaient un officier et un soldat en uniforme marchant délibérément comme des amoureux.

**Fin du chapitre**

Oui, j'avais prévu que Rei meurt dans le dernier chapitre. Mais certain m'en voulait encore d'être si méchante avec eux, alors bon... Il est encore vivant, pour une fois^^ Profitez de ma gentillesse XD


End file.
